Ikaika Pu
by ilse23
Summary: A sequel to Aloha Nui Loa. Steve and Catherine's family life. Not everything is rosy. *Will update on Tuesday."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new McRoll story. It's a sequel to Aloha Nui Loa. It'll pick up the morning after that story. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**I don't own the characters of Hawaii five-0 or the show. I just own Kye and Kailani.**

* * *

Steve and Catherine just had brought the babies home the next morning. Steve's arm still hurt a bit from the bullet but he was doing fine. Steve carried Kailani in and Catherine followed with Kye. They placed the babies in their playpens. Together they stood and watched over the babies.

"They are so cute," Catherine spoke.

"Yes they are. I still can't believe we have a boy and a girl."

"Me neither. But I'm very happy.

Steve turned her to him. "Me too." He kissed Catherine. "I love you. Thanks for making me a daddy."

"You're welcome. Thanks for making me a mommy."

Catherine was still a bit tired after the delivery so she lay down on the couch.

"Can I get you something?" Steve asked.

"Some cereal please."

Steve went to fix them some breakfast. When he came back in the living room Catherine was asleep on the couch. He put her cereal back in the fridge and sat down on the chair, watching his two babies. They looked so cute. He still couldn't believe he was a father.

A little later Catherine woke up when Kailani started crying. Steve picked her up and tried to calm her down.

"I think she's hungry honey," Catherine told him.

Catherine sat up as Steve had Kailani to her. Catherine lifted her shirt up and exposed her breast. Kailani immediately found her breast and started sucking.

"There's a good girl."

Steve loved this picture. It was so beautiful. While Catherine was feeding Kailani there was a knock on the door. He opened it and found his sister standing there with Joan.

"Uncle Steve," Joan squealed.

Hi Joan," Steve spoke as he tickled her tummy causing Joan to laugh. "Hey Mary," Steve hugged his sister. "It's good to see you again."

"What happened to you?" Mary asked when she saw that his shoulder was in a sling.

"Ah this, it's nothing. Just got shot in the shoulder. I'll be fine."

"Okay good. Now can I see my niece and nephew?"

"Yeah come on in, Cath is just feeding Kailani."

"It's okay, I'm done," Catherine spoke as she put Kailani over her shoulder for burping.

"Aw she looks so cute. Look Joan, that's your cousin Kailani."

"She so small," Joan spoke.

"Yes she is. You were small like that once too."

Kye had decided to cry too. Steve went to pick him up.

"Hey, it's okay little guy. It's just your Aunt Mary coming to visit you."

"Aw Steve, he's so cute. He looks like you."

"Well I guess that's a good thing," Steve joked.

Kye didn't stop crying so Steve handed him to Catherine for feeding.

"Would you like to hold her?" Catherine asked Mary.

"Yeah sure."

Catherine handed Kailani to Mary and took Kye into the kitchen for feeding.

"They are so cute Steve. I still can't believe you have twins."

"I know, me neither. I have no idea how we're gonna handle twins."

"You'll do fine Steve. You're great with Joan. You'll be an awesome dad."

"Thanks, I hope so."

Steve pulled Joan onto his lap and together they watched Kailani lying in Mary's arms.

"Can I hold her mommy?"

"Sure, come sit on my lap, we'll hold her together."

Steve put Joan on Mary's lap and together they held Kailani. Steve pulled out his camera and took a picture.

"That's really a nice picture," Catherine told him as she stood behind him with Kye in her arms.

"Yes it is. Hey little guy, did you eat enough?"

"Yes he did. He ate very well."

"That's good."

"Joan, can you get the present out of the bag please and hand it to Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath," Mary asked.

Joan took the two presents out of the bag and handed one to Steve and the other to Catherine. Catherine had put Kye down in his playpen. Steve opened his present first. It was a cute pajama in green navy print. Catherine opened hers. It was the same pajama but then in blue navy print, just like their uniforms from the Navy.

"Thank you Mary, this is really nice," Steve told her.

"You're welcome."

Mary stayed a little longer before she left. Just as she left the team, Grace, Grover, Kamekona, Flippa, Charlie and Duke arrived.

"Hey guys," Steve greeted them.

"Hey Steve," Danny greeted back. "We just came to visit your two little babies."

"That's fine. Come on in. Hey Gracie."

"Hi Uncle Steve."

Gracie quickly walked in and sat down next to Catherine who was holding Kailani.

"Aw Aunt Cath, she's so cute. She's so small."

"Yes she is. But she'll grow bigger just like you."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course."

Catherine carefully placed Kailani in Grace's arms.

"They really are cute," Kono told Catherine. "Here we brought you something. It's from all of us."

Kono handed one package to Catherine and the other to Steve. It was a pretty big package. Catherine opened hers first. It was a beautiful play mat for the babies. It had an arc over it, from which toys where dangling.

"Thank you guys, this is really nice. I'm sure the kids will love it."

Steve got the same present. "Thanks guys."

Steve went to get everyone something to drink. When he came back Kono was holding Kye. Steve smiled at the picture. He was happy to share this moment with this team, his ohana.

The others left just before dinner. Neither one of them wanted to cook so they ordered in pizza. By 7pm they were putting the babies to bed. Catherine was feeding Kye while Steve got Kailani changed for bed. It wasn't handy to do with just one hand but he managed. He gave her a soft kiss and put her in her crib. Once Catherine was done feeding Kye she did the same. They turned on their music mobiles. They stood over their cribs and watched as they fall asleep.

"They are really cute," Catherine whispered.

"Yes they are. I'm glad to have them with you."

"Yeah me too. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They stood there for a minute before going back downstairs. They sat down together on the couch. Catherine sat with her back against Steve's chest as Steve put a movie on. Steve put his hands on Catherine's stomach. It was weird not feeling her pregnant belly anymore with their kids in it. But he was so happy that their kids where finally here. He loved them so much. Halfway through the movie Catherine fell asleep. Steve lay his head or hers and fell asleep too.

About an hour later they both shook up when they heard a loud noise. The babies were crying. Together they quickly walked upstairs.

"What's the matter, sweeties?" Catherine spoke when they walked into the room.

Catherine picked Kailani up and Steve picked Kye up. They tried to calm them down but it wasn't working.

"Are you hungry little girl?" Catherine sat down on the rocking chair and started feeding Kailani. Kailani immediately started sucking. "There's a good girl."

Kye however was still crying.

"I think he's hungry too Cath."

"I'll feed him in a minute, when I'm done with Kailani."

"You know, if you put the milk in a bottle I can feed one of them too when they are crying both."

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea."

Kye was crying at the top of his lungs. Nothing what Steve tried worked.

"It's okay buddy, mommy is almost done. You'll get milk soon. Shhhh, it's okay buddy."

"Can you burp Kailani so I can feed Kye?" Steve took Kailani from Catherine and handed Kye to her. "It's okay little guy, here you go," Catherine spoke as she put Kye on her breast.

Kye immediately stopped crying and drunk eagerly when he found her nipple. Steve burped Kailani and watched as Catherine fed their son. Once the kids had been fed and burped they placed them back into their cribs. They sucked on their pacifiers as they fell asleep.

It was already 10.30pm so Steve and Catherine decided to go to bed. Catherine fell back exhausted in bed.

"You okay honey?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just tired. It's not gonna be easy raising twins."

"No, I guess not. But together we can manage," Steve told her and gave her a kiss. "And I'm sure our friends would love to babysit them from time to time. We can handle it honey."

Steve lay back and Catherine lay down on his chest. Steve put his good arm around her and they fell asleep. That night they woke up 4 times by a crying baby. Twice Catherine went out and the other two times Steve went out. If the baby was hungry he would go to Catherine. It was a little getting used to for them.

…..

The babies were now 2 weeks old. They were doing very well. Steve's arm had healed completely. He was returning back to work today. He had taken some time off to let his arm heal and to help Catherine with the babies.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Catherine groaned still half asleep.

"Yes I do honey."

"I want you to stay here."

"I know honey, me too. But I've gotta get back." Catherine held on to him as Steve tried to get out. "Honey, can you please let me go?"

"No," Catherine replied as she pulled him closer. "I want you here."

"Believe me honey, I would want to but I've gotta get back. I'll drop by during lunch."

"Promise?"

Steve lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Promise." Steve kissed her before he got out.

Just as he wanted to walk down the stairs he heard crying coming from the babies' room.

"I'll get them," Steve Called. Steve walked towards the babies' room. "Good morning my little sweeties."

Kailani looked up to Steve with her brown eyes, she had the same eyes as Catherine.

"Hey Kailani," Steve spoke as he picked her up and gave her a kiss. He felt that she had a wet diaper. "Let's get you changed shall we."

She didn't just have a wet diaper but a dirty diaper as well.

"Pheewwwww," Steve spoke when he opened the diaper.

He tossed the diaper in the bin and cleaned Kailani up before putting a new diaper on her. He dressed her in a cute pink onesie. Steve picked her up and held her above his head and occasionally brought her down to blow on her tummy. Kailani smiled as he did that.

Catherine was lying in bed and heard Steve playing with the baby. It was so cute. She smiled as she heard that. She got out and walked to the babies' room. She stood in the doorway and watched Steve playing with Kailani. Steve turned around and saw Catherine standing there.

"Hey babe," Steve greeted her as he walked up to her. "Who's that? Is that mommy? Yeah that's mommy. Wanna go to mommy?"

Steve handed Kailani to Catherine.

"Hey little girl, were you playing with daddy huh. Daddy's funny isn't he."

Kye was crying too so Steve went to pick him up. He changed his diaper and got him dressed too. Kye was definitely a daddy's boy. As soon as Steve would step in the room Kye wanted to be held by him even if Catherine was holding him. Kailani was both a mommy's and daddy's girl.

They took the babies downstairs. Steve warmed up one bottle. Steve fed Kye the bottle and Catherine breastfed Kailani. Kye drank from the bottle really well. Kailani preferred Catherine. Kye had just finished his bottle and Steve was burping when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, it's open," Steve called.

"Hey guys," Danny greeted them.

"Hey Danny, hey Gracie," Catherine greeted.

"Grace had a day off from school and she wanted to spend it with Aunt Catherine, I hope that's alright."

"Of course, I can use an extra set of hands with the twins."

"They are so cute," Grace spoke as she sat down next to Catherine.

"Do you wanna hold Kye?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, can I?"

"Of course."

Steve handed Kye to Grace.

"I've gotta go honey. I'll try to drop by during lunch and I'll try to be home early but I can't make any promises."

"Just be safe honey."

"I will. I love you," Steve told her as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too."

Steve gave Kye and Kailani a kiss before he went to work.

"Hey boss, welcome back," Kono greeted him. "How are Catherine and the twins?"

"They are doing very well. The twins are growing very good. They're eating very well and they are not waking up that much during the night, mostly just once, sometimes twice."

"That's good."

"And Catherine is doing great as well. A bit tired sometimes. Me too. It's not that easy raising twins. Most of the time one of them is crying."

"You can handle it, and if you ever want me to babysit just say the word."

"Thanks Kono."

A little later Danny and Chin came in. Steve sat behind his desk to catch up on his paperwork.

"We're just gonna go grab some lunch, you wanna come with us?" Danny asked as he stepped into Steve's office.

"Nah thanks Danny, I'm gonna drop by the house to see how Catherine and the twins are doing."

"That's fine. See you later."

Steve finished his report and headed home.

"Hey honey," Steve called when he walked into the house.

There was no response so he went to find Catherine. He found her outside. He stood in the doorway and watched Catherine lying with their kids in the hammock. Grace was coloring at the table.

"Hey Gracie," Steve greeted her.

"Hey Uncle Steve."

Steve looked Catherine's way. He smiled as he looked at them. Catherine looked his way and smiled at him.

"Hey Steve," Catherine greeted him as he walked over to them.

"Hey honey," Steve whispered since the babies were sleeping. Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "Hey my little babies." Steve gave both of his kids a kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm good. The kids have been pretty quiet this morning. I've just gotten them to fall asleep."

"That's good. It's just so cute seeing you three lay here."

"How's work?"

"Pretty calm today, got a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

Steve's cell phone rang causing the twins to wake up. Steve walked away and picked up the phone.

"McGarrett," Steve answered.

"Hey Steve, we've caught a case," Danny spoke.

"I'm on my way." Steve walked back to Catherine who was calming down two babies. Steve took Kye from her. "It's okay buddy, daddy didn't mean to wake you up." After a while Kye calmed down. "I'm sorry honey but I've got to get back to the office. We have a case."

"That's alright. Just be careful."

"I will baby."

He gave Catherine a kiss and handed Kye back to her. Both babies had calmed down again.

…..

Steve pulled up to the crime scene a few minutes later than the others.

"What have we got Duke?" Steve asked.

"Runners found the body about 30 minutes ago," Duke informed them as they walked to the body.

"Hey Max, find anything yet?"

"Other than that the victim is female in her mid-20's not much. There's no ID on the body. Cause of death seems to be the gunshot wound to the head. But I'll know more once I've examined her."

"Please call us when you do."

"Will do gentlemen."

"Hey Steve, over here," Chin called.

Danny and Steve walked over to Chin. "What have you got Chin?" Steve asked.

"Drag marks. Looks like the body was dragged here."

"Kono, Chin, follow that trail and see where it leads."

Steve and Danny went to talk to the runners while Chin and Kono followed the trail. A little later Chin called.

"I think you're gonna wanna see this Steve," Chin spoke.

Steve and Danny followed the trail till they reached Kono and Chin. "What's up Chin?"

Steve and Danny stood still as they took in the site. It was like a butcher shop somewhere in the middle of the woods, covered by some leaves and branches.

"Guess this was the place she was killed," Danny spoke.

"But he has all these torture tools here, why don't use them and just shoot her," Steve stated.

"Maybe she ran away and he shot her when she ran away and then dragged the body away from here."

Steve looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Danny asked.

"A place to hide out."

"You think the killer is hiding out here?"

"Not necessarily, more for us."

"You wanna hide out here in the woods?"

"It's a forest Danny."

"Excuse me nature boy. So you wanna hide out here in the forest? Why?"

"Wait him out. He'll probably show up again. He didn't get to complete his last victim."

Steve's phone rang. It was Max.

"Hey Max, you got something for us?"

"Yes I found something I need to show you."

"Alright, we're on our way." Steve hung up. "Kono, Danny, see what Max has. Chin and I will stay here to wait for the killer."

Danny and Kono left and Steve found a hideout spot for him and Chin. They lay low, waiting for someone to arrive.

After about an hour they heard footsteps in the distance. They saw a man approaching the place. Steve and Chin snuck up from behind.

"Five-0, turn around, slowly," Steve spoke as they raised their weapons.

The man turned around, visibly shocked.

"What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a biologist. I use this place to collect and examine everything I find."

"Do you have a license or ID?"

"Yes of course." The man pulled out his ID. He seemed to check out.

"What's with all the knives?" Chin asked.

"I use them to cut open some of the flora, bugs or anything I find. What's this all about?"

"A woman was found dead a little while further. We traced drag marks back to this place."

"Dead? As in murdered?"

"Yes. Do you know something about that?" Steve spoke.

"Me, no. I've never seen anyone in this part of the forest."

"Have you been here the entire time?"

"No, I got here around 8am. I walked in that direction to go search for stuff. I just got back. I always come in that way and there was no body when I walked past it."

"If you see anything on your search please give us a call." Steve handed him his card.

"Will do, hope you find whoever did this."

Steve and Chin walked up. The man shot them a dirty look. They were onto him. He needed to think of something fast.

He pulled out his laptop and searched for the man whose name was on the card, Steve McGarrett.

….

By the time they were heading home they hadn't found anything solid on the case. They hoped they would have better luck tomorrow.

Steve pulled up to his house and saw that the front door was open. He grabbed his gun and moved in.

"Catherine," Steve yelled but there was no answer. "Catherine," Steve yelled as he searched through the house.

Catherine was nowhere to be found but he did find two crying babies in the cribs and Grace hiding under their beds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grace, it's okay. It's gonna be okay," Steve spoke and Grace came out from underneath the beds. Steve picked up the two babies and tried to calm them down. "What happened?"

"A man came into the house and he took Aunt Cath," Grace cried.

"It's gonna be okay Gracie. You're safe now. I'll find your Aunt."

The babies had calmed down after a while. Steve took them downstairs and put them in their playpens. He pulled out his phone and called Danny.

"Hey Steve," Danny answered the phone.

"Danny, something's wrong. Catherine has been taken."

"What?! Is Grace okay?" Danny asked, concerned for his daughter.

"Yes, she's fine. The babies are fine too but Catherine is not here. Grace said someone came into the house and took her."

"Don't worry Steve, we'll find her. I'll get the others and we'll come your way."

Steve hung up the phone and looked at his two babies. He needed to find Catherine soon.

…..

"What do you want with me?" Catherine spat at her kidnapper.

"Why don't you ask your husband?"

"Steve? What does Steve have to do with it?"

"He's on to me. I can't let him destroy everything I've worked for."

"What? What's going on?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know about the case your husband is working on."

"No, I don't. I'm on maternity leave. Please, I need to get back to my babies."

"So you can tell your husband what happened? I don't think so. You're not going anywhere."

"You're making a big mistake. My husband is gonna kill you when he finds out what you've done."

"He has to find me first."

Catherine sat back in her chair, which she was tied up to. She hoped Kye and Kailani were okay and that Steve was looking for her. Her breasts were started to hurt, meaning that the babies would be crying for milk soon.

…..

"Danno," Grace called as Danny walked into the house and walked up to him.

"Hey monkey," Danny replied as he gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They took Aunt Cath."

"I know. We will find her monkey I promise."

Chin and Kono went to search around the house for any trace.

"Did you see who took Catherine?" Steve asked Grace.

"No, Aunt Cath saw him coming up to the house and told me to go upstairs and look after the babies. I heard some screams and then a car taking off. I was too afraid to go downstairs," Grace started crying.

"It's okay Grace. You're safe now and we'll get Catherine back. Do you remember what time it was?"

"Yes, I looked at the clock just before, it was just past 5pm."

Steve looked at his watch. It was over 2 hours ago.

"There's no sign of any forced entry or anything that could be traced back to him," Chin informed them.

"Damn it," Steve cursed.

"I bet that guy we saw in the forest yesterday has something to do with it," Chin stated.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked.

"There was just something off about that guy. The drag marks led to his shed and he claims he didn't see or hear anything. He said nobody ever comes to that part of the forest so if someone did he probably would have noticed."

"Maybe you're right. There was something off with him," Steve spoke. "Kono, see what you can find on this guy."

"On it," Kono pulled out her laptop and started searching.

Kye started crying so Steve picked him up.

"It's okay buddy, we'll find mommy soon." Steve tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. He figured he might be hungry. So Steve walked to the kitchen and warmed up a bottle. "It's okay buddy. It's coming."

Once the bottle was warm Steve walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Kye immediately started drinking. While Steve was feeding Kye Kailani decided to cry too.

"Danny, can you feed her a bottle?"

"Sure. Come here little girl," Danny spoke as he picked up Kailani. He walked to the kitchen and warmed up a bottle. He sat down next to Steve and started feeding Kailani. She wouldn't take the bottle. "Come on sweetie, just drink."

"Why don't you take Kye to burp him, I'll take Kailani." They switched babies. Kailani wouldn't drink with Steve either. "Come on sweetie, I know you want mommy but she's not here right now. Be a good girl for daddy and just drink the bottle okay." After a while Kailani took the bottle. "There's a good girl."

After they had their bottles Steve put them down in their playpens. Grace sat and played with them.

"Did you find anything Kono?" Steve asked.

"Yes, the guy's name is really Frank Roberts. He came to Hawaii about a year ago. He changed his name because he was wanted for several killings on the mainland. All had the same MO as our victim."

"I told you there was something off with this guy," Chin spoke.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Still looking."

"You know where his shed is right," Danny spoke.

"Yes, but he knows that so I'll doubt he'll go back there," Chin spoke.

"If he really is a serial killer he has a pattern. If that's where he killed the woman my guess is he has taken Catherine there too."

"It's worth checking out," Steve spoke. "Kono, can you watch Gracie and the twins and call us if you have something more?"

"Will do."

Steve, Danny and Chin went out to the forest.

"This was where the body was found," Danny stated.

"The shed was that way," Chin added as he pointed in the direction.

They walked in that direction. They came to an open space where the shed used to be.

"It was right here. I'm sure," Chin spoke.

"Yeah it was. Looks like he cleaned up shop," Steve spoke disappointed. "Damn it."

"We'll find Catherine Steve, don't worry."

They went back to the office.

….

Catherine sat tied up in what seemed like a basement. She hoped Steve would have found out she was missing by now and that he was taking care of the twins. Her breasts were hurting, she needed to feed the babies or pump the breast milk into a bottle. She hoped Steve would find her soon. The guy that kept her was really a creep. Luckily he hadn't touched her, yet. She looked around trying to find a way out of there. There was no way out except the stairs. If she could get loose she could try to escape. She tucked on the rope that bound her wrists but she couldn't get it looser. She looked around to see if there was anything sharp she could use.

…..

Kono had brought the kids to the office. Steve sat in his office holding his two babies.

"Don't worry, we will find mommy. Mommy is fine. We'll bring her back." Steve spoke to Kye and Kailani.

After a while they babies fell asleep. Steve put them in their travel beds and went to the others to see if they were any closer to finding Catherine.

"Have you got anything?" Steve asked.

"No activity on Roberts. If it's really him he's not showing himself," Kono answered.

"Check for known associates of Roberts. If it's not him maybe someone who knows his MO is doing this."

"Got it."

…..

It had been 4 hours ago since she had been taken. Her kidnapper hadn't come down anymore. Catherine finally had managed to get the rope off her wrists. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. She found a lead pipe. Carefully she walked up the stairs. She tried the door but it was locked. It had no use trying to kick the door in since it opened to her side. Hitting the door with the pipe would cause too much noise. She grabbed the wires from her bra and picked the lock on the door. Carefully she opened it. She looked around, she was in the kitchen. There was nobody to be seen. Quietly she walked further with the pipe in her hands, ready to strike. Her kidnapper was nowhere to be seen. She carefully walked to the front door. It was locked.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice behind her spoke.

Catherine slowly turned around. Her kidnapper was standing there.

"You can't keep me here. My husband will find me, and when he does he's gonna kill you."

"He's gotta find you first."

"He will! And then you're a dead man."

"Do you really think he'll shoot when I have a gun to your head?"

Before Catherine could respond the man had grabbed her by her throat and held her tight and the door opened and Steve and the others walked in.

"Drop the gun!" Steve spoke, his weapon aimed at Roberts.

"You're not gonna shoot me. You don't wanna risk hitting your wife."

"I'm not gonna ask again. Drop the gun!"

"You're not gonna shoot me commander."

Catherine looked in Steve's eyes. She saw what his plan was. Steve gave her a nod and Catherine punched the guy in his stomach with her elbow causing him to loosen his grip on Catherine. Catherine ducked aside just before Steve shot him. Steve hit him in the arms. Roberts aimed the gun at Steve but Steve was quicker and shot him again, in his chest. The man fell down on the ground.

Danny ran up to Roberts and cleared his gun while Steve went to Catherine.

"Are you okay Cath?" Steve asked as he cupped her face.

"I'm fine Steve. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

Steve gave her a kiss and gathered her in his arms. He was so glad that she was okay. All the tension left Catherine's body and she started to cry.

"It's okay honey, it's over. You're safe."

"Are the twins okay?"

"They are perfectly fine. They are at the office. Kamekona is looking after them. Come on let's get out of here."

LAPD stayed behind to clean the scene. Roberts was dead. As soon as they walked into the office Catherine ran into Steve's office. She stopped when she saw the twins sleeping peacefully in their travel beds.

"Don't worry sister, they are absolutely fine," Kamekona told her.

"Mahalo for watching them Kamekona."

"You're welcome. Glad to see you're okay." Kamekona gave her a hug.

Steve walked after her in his office.

"Mahalo Kamekona."

"Don't worry bra. They are two little angels."

Kamekona left and Steve walked up to Catherine who was looking at the twins.

"See honey," Steve spoke as he hugged her from behind. "They are perfectly fine."

"Can we go home?"

"Sure."

Steve and Catherine carefully picked up the twins and put them in their car seats. Catherine carried the car seats while Steve carried the travel beds and the diaper bag. Catherine fell asleep on the ride home. Steve took the kids inside first and went back to get Catherine. He gently put her down on the bed. Steve wanted to let her go but Catherine held him tight.

"Don't go," Catherine spoke half asleep.

"I'll be right back honey. Just gotta lock up and put the twins in bed. I'll be right back I promise."

Steve gave her a kiss and Catherine let go of him. Steve quickly locked up and put the twins in their beds. He took his clothes off and got into bed. As soon as he was in bed Catherine crawled against him.

"Can you hold me honey?"

"Of course, you're safe no honey. Just get some sleep okay. I'll be right here if you need me."

Steve gave her a soft kiss on her head and held her tight in his arms. A little later they both feel asleep.

Around 2am they woke up by the babies crying. Steve went to get them. He handed Kailani to Catherine and went to get a bottle warm for Kye.

"Hey there little girl, mommy's right here again," Catherine spoke as she exposed her breast. Kailani immediately started drinking. "There's a good girl. Mommy missed you."

Steve walked in with Kye and a bottle and watched as Catherine fed their little girl. He was glad that Catherine was back again and that she was unharmed. Steve sat down next to Catherine and fed Kye the bottle.

"Kailani really prefers you for feeding. She would hardly take the bottle when you were away."

"Did she drink though?"

"Yes she did, after a while she took the bottle."

"That's good. It feels good to feed her again. My breasts were hurting a lot."

"They did?"

"Yeah cus I couldn't feed them or pump the breast milk out."

"Ah, I didn't know that they would start to hurt after a while."

"Oh yes, it was very uncomfortable."

Catherine leaned against Steve when Kailani was finished drinking and was burped.

"I'm glad they are alright."

"I didn't leave them alone for one second after you were taken."

"They are lucky to have a daddy like you."

"They are lucky to have a mommy like you."

"We can handle it, raising twins. Just as long as we're together."

"Yes honey, we can handle it. We can handle it together. We're strong together."

They babies fell asleep in their arms. Catherine had fallen asleep too. Steve picked the babies up and put them back in their cribs.

….

The twins were now 2 weeks old. Catherine still had 6 weeks off. The babies were really cute. They had settled into a good routine with the twins. Kailani was starting to drink from the bottle better so that way Steve could feed her at night too.

Steve had left for work already. He had fed the twins before he left so Catherine could stay in bed a little longer. She got out at 9am. She got the twins dressed and took them downstairs. She put them in their bouncy chairs as she fixed herself a bowl of cereal.

She watched the twins as she ate breakfast. They looked up to her with their beautiful eyes. Kye really looked a lot like Steve while Kailani looked more like Catherine. It was a beautiful day, so after she finished breakfast she took the kids outside. She put them on their play mats in the shade. They were laughing as Catherine played with them. They were so precious. Catherine had fallen in love with them from the moment she saw them.

She still couldn't believe how her life had turned out. She was married to a man she loved more than anything and they had two beautiful kids together. She felt so lucky as she looked at the twins.

She took some pictures of the twins as they played.

In the afternoon she put the kids in the stroller and went to the grocery store. It was a short walk so she decided to go by foot. They had a pretty handy stroller. You could use is as a double stroller next to each other. But you also could put one stroller in front of the other, which made it easier to push it when you were alone.

Within 20 minutes Catherine was at the store. She walked through the aisles and got food for dinner tonight.

When she got home she put the twins down for their nap. While they were asleep Catherine got some housework done.

Around 4pm Kye woke up. Catherine took him out so Kailani could sleep a bit more. Just as she came down the stairs Steve walked in.

"Hey honey," Steve greeted her.

"Hey baby," Catherine gave him a kiss. "What are you doing home so early?"

"It was a pretty slow day so decided to get home early. Hey Kye." Kye smiled as Steve picked him up. "Have you been a good boy to mommy today?"

"Yes, he's been a very good boy."

"That's good. Where's your sister?"

"She's still asleep."

"Ah that's fine."

Steve sat down on the couch and played with Kye. Kye loved it when Steve played airplane with him. Catherine quickly took out her camera and made some pictures of Steve and Kye. He was really such a sweet daddy. She couldn't have wished for a better daddy to Kye and Kailani.

A little later Kailani woke up as well. Catherine went to get her and together they sat on the couch for a while.

"I love you very much," Steve told Catherine.

"I love you too."

"Thank you for giving me these beautiful kids."

"I couldn't have done that without you," Catherine joked.

"No that's right," Steve replied with a smile and kissed her.

Steve went to make dinner and Catherine stayed on the couch with the twins.

Catherine and Steve fed the twins once more before going to bed at 11pm. Catherine was already in bed when Steve joined her. Catherine was on her side reading a book. Steve crawled up behind her and planted kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"Steve, what are you doing?"

"Just kissing my wife."

Catherine put her book away and turned around on her back.

"They kids are asleep so we have some time for just you and me."

Steve went back to kissing her again.

"Steve, as much as I love this, we can't."

"Why can't we?"

"It's too short after the delivery. I can't have sex yet."

"I didn't say anything about sex. I was just kissing you."

"Yes, and we all know where our kissing will lead to."

Steve replied with a smile and kissed her again but Catherine pushed him away.

"I'm serious Steve. As much I would love to make love to you, we can't just yet."

"Can I just kiss you then? I promise no making love, or anything like that."

"Alright then."

Steve lowered his lips towards her and kissed her deeply. He loved his wife so much. He couldn't wait to make love to her again. Catherine put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. God, this man was such a good kisser. He was just so passionate every time they were together. Catherine wanted to make love to him but she knew she wasn't ready for it.

'Just 4 more weeks,' she told herself. 4 long weeks that would be.

Catherine was breathless when Steve stopped kissing her. How was it that this man had this effect on her? She loved him with all her heart and he loved her just as much.

"I love you Steve McGarrett."

"And I love you Catherine McGarrett."

Steve kissed her once more and gathered her in his arms as they fell asleep together. A few hours later they woke up by a loud cry. Steve went out to get Kye. He did his best to calm him down but nothing was working.


	3. Chapter 3

They tried everything but nothing was working.

"Why won't he stop crying?" Catherine asked concerned.

"I don't know. I'm gonna take his temperature, maybe he's sick." Steve walked to the bathroom and took Kye's temperature. It was 102. "He's got a fever," Steve told Catherine as he walked back in the bedroom.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital to get him checked out."

Both parents were scared and concerned for their baby. Catherine got Kailani and put her in the car seat. Steve held Kye as Catherine drove them to the hospital.

"Can someone take a look at my son please?" Catherine asked the desk clerked, almost hysterically.

"Calm down ma'am," a doctor spoke as she walked up to them. "What's wrong?"

"It's my son, he won't stop crying and he has a fever of 102. It's the first time he's sick and we don't know what to do."

"It's gonna be okay, I'll take a look at him."

They followed the doctor to one of the beds. Kailani was still asleep in her car seat. Steve sat down on the bed with Kye in his arms.

"How old is he?"

"2 weeks," Steve replied.

The doctor checked his heart and longs but that was normal. Next he took a look in Kye's ears.

"Your son has an ear infection. I'm gonna prescribe some antibiotics and then the infection should clear in a few days."

Catherine and Steve both led out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you doctor," Steve told him.

The nurse already gave him one shot of antibiotics and the doctor gave them a prescription for the antibiotics.

They thanked the doctor once more and went back home. Kye had calmed down now that he had the antibiotics. Kailani never woke up during all of this. Kye had fallen asleep on the ride home. Carefully they put the babies back in their cribs.

"I'm glad it's nothing more serious," Catherine told Steve when they were back in their bedroom.

"Yeah me too."

"I've never been so scared and concerned before."

"I know it's scary honey, this being the first time one of the babies was sick. I'm sure this is not the last time but we can handle it. The first time is always scary. I remember how Mary was the first time Joan got sick. But apparently you'll learn to deal with it after a while."

As soon as they were in bed Catherine crawled against Steve. Steve held her as they fell asleep.

"The twins kept you up?" Danny asked his partner as they walked towards the crime scene.

"Yeah, we had to take Kye to the hospital last night. He was sick."

"Is he okay?" Danny asked concerned.

"Yeah, it was just an ear infection. He's got antibiotics so it should clear up in a few days."

"That's good. I remember the first time Grace got sick. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. But after a while you'll learn to deal with it."

Steve called Catherine around lunch time.

"Hey Steve," Catherine answered the phone.

"Hey Cath, how's Kye doing?"

"I just fed him and now he's lying quietly in his playpen."

"That's good. And Kailani?"

"I'm breastfeeding her now."

"Oh, sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay."

"I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Steve hung up and went back to the case. It was a little before 6pm when Steve walked in the house.

"Hey honey," Steve greeted Catherine and gave her a kiss. Catherine was making dinner.

"Hey baby."

"How are the kids doing?"

"Very well. Kye slept for a couple of hours in the afternoon after I gave him the antibiotics. His fever has gone down a little already."

"That's good."

Steve walked over to the playpen and smiled at the twins. They looked up to him and smiled at him too. Steve picked both babies up and sat down on the couch.

"Daddy missed you today," Steve spoke as he gave both of them a kiss.

Catherine peaked around the corner and watched Steve with their kids. He looked so cute with their babies. He was really a great father. Catherine smiled as she saw him interacting with the twins.

…..

The twins were now 6 weeks old. They had really grown already. Kye's infection had completely cleared after a few days and he was feeling a lot better. They were starting to sleep through the night, which Steve and Catherine were happy about. They had settled into a good routine with the twins and they were starting to have some more quality time together.

They spent the evening on the couch watching a movie. Catherine went upstairs just before Steve. Steve locked up downstairs and turned down the lights before going upstairs. He almost dropped dead when he saw Catherine. She was lying half naked on their bed.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he walked up to the bed.

"Well," Catherine started as she sat down on her knees and moved closer to Steve. "The 6 weeks after my delivery are up. So….."

"So, we can make love again?" Steve finished.

"Yes we can," Catherine replied with a smile.

Steve kissed her as he pushed her back down on the bed.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm ready Steve. Make love to me."

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He kissed Catherine deeply and passionately. Steve was gentle to Catherine, this being their first time since the twins were born. Catherine loved it that Steve was gentle but she wanted more so she turned them around so she was on top.

Catherine moved in a way she knew would drive Steve crazy.

"Oh god Cath," Steve moaned. After a while Steve grabbed her hips and held her still. "Stop doing that, it'll be over way too fast."

"You looked like you were enjoying it," Catherine spoke in a cheeky voice.

"Oh you know I was. But I'm not ready to end it already." Steve turned them back around. "I want this to last just a bit longer."

"Fine, but can you please move."

Steve smirked at her and kissed her as he started moving again. God this man was just so good when they were making love. He knew exactly what she liked and he always made sure he pleasured her. Whenever they made love it felt like they were the only two people on the planet at that moment. They were both in heaven as they made love. Catherine felt she was getting closer to the edge. She put her legs around his waist and told him to go faster and harder. Steve hit her spot every time he thrust into her. She didn't think it could get any better until Steve used his hand on her. This was it for Catherine and she quivered uncontrollably against Steve. Steve kept his pace and helped Catherine ride it out. Catherine screamed his name as she came. Just as she thought it was ending it started all over again. This time Steve joined her. Steve held her tightly as the rode out their peaks.

"God, this was so good," Catherine uttered as she came down for her high.

"Yes, it totally was. It was totally amazing. I missed making love to you."

"Me too. Thank you for making love to me," Catherine spoke as she kissed Steve.

"You're welcome honey."

Steve pulled out of her and lay down on his back and gathered Catherine in his arms. Together they fell asleep.

"Good morning," Steve said happily as he met Danny at the crime scene the next day.

"You seem happy."

"Yes, life's good at the moment."

"Ah, you and Catherine back in the saddle again." Steve shot him a look. "It's a figure of speech."

"I know what is it Danny. Not that it's any of your business but yes, Catherine and I are back in the saddle again, using your way to put it."

"That's good. I'm glad for you."

Catherine had a quiet day with the twins at home. She couldn't believe that they were already 6 weeks old. That meant that in 2 weeks she would be going back to work again. She wasn't ready to leave her babies at home just yet. Luckily she still had 2 weeks off. They had found a lovely nanny to watch the girls the 3 days that Catherine was at work. It was a nice warm day so Catherine put a little pool up for the twins. She sat in the pool and one by one she took the babies in the pool. She held them as she put some water over them.

Steve came home a little later and saw Catherine in the pool with their babies. He smiled as he took in the picture. He pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of them.

"Hey honey," Steve spoke as he walked in the backyard.

Catherine turned around to face him.

"Hey Steve, you're home early."

"Yeah, case was solved already so I thought I'd come home." He gave her a kiss and then kissed the twins. "Looks like you're having fun with mommy."

"Yes they are enjoying themselves. Wanna join us daddy?"

"Sure."

Steve went inside to get his swim shorts on and he joined Catherine in the pool. He held Kye in his arms as Catherine held Kailani. They babies smiled as their parents played with them in the pool.

Steve and Catherine loved these moments. They felt so blessed to be parents. Kye and Kailani were definitely the two cutest babies they had ever seen. They were so beautiful. Steve never thought he would be a father but he was so happy to have these two little babies with Catherine. His little family was just perfect.

They stayed in the pool for a little while before they dried the babies off. Steve sat with the babies in the hammock as Catherine went to prepare dinner.

Catherine looked out the kitchen window to look at Steve. He was just the perfect daddy to their twins. She just fell more in love with him every time she saw him with their babies.

After dinner they put the babies in their baths and got them ready to go to bed. Tonight was Steve's turn to tuck them in. He pulled up a chair and read them a story. By the time the story had ended both babies were already asleep. Steve gave them a soft kiss and went downstairs.

"They are already asleep," Steve informed his wife.

"Good."

They enjoyed a nice quiet evening on the couch.

They woke up in the middle of the night when Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett," Steve replied still half asleep. "On the way." Steve hung up the phone. "Sorry honey, I've gotta get to work. We've got a case."

"Okay," Catherine replied half asleep.

Steve gave her a soft kiss and got dressed.

"What have we got Max?" Steve asked as they walked onto the crime scene.

"She was found by beach patrol about 30 minutes ago. She appears to have been in the water," Max informed them.

"So she drowned," Danny stated.

"Not exactly Detective Williams. Notice the wound on her head. The killers smashed her before dumping her in the ocean. I'll know more about her injuries when I get her back to the morgue gentlemen."

The team looked around for anything that might help but there wasn't much. They needed to find the place where she was killed.

When the morning came they were no further in their investigation. Finally by noon they had a lead in the case. They had found the spot where she was killed. They found some fingerprints on the scene. They ran them through the system and got a hit on a Mark Corday. They suited up and went to his place.

"Mark Corday, Five-0. Open up!" Steve spoke as he banged on the door.

There was no answer. Steve knocked again. His knock was followed by gun shots. They quickly dove out of the way and fired back.

"Hold fire!" Steve spoke after a while.

Gun ready he moved towards the door with Danny behind him. Steve pushed the door open. There was no sound or movement. They found Corday dead on the floor. They searched his place and found the murder weapon. They pulled fingerprints off of the bat and they came back to Corday's. Everything pointed to him being the killer. They dug into his financials and phone records and found out that the victim was his girlfriend but she broke up with him. He didn't take it well and threatened to hurt her. The case was closed.

They finished up on their paperwork before going home.

"Hey Cath," Steve greeted as he walked through the door.

"Hey baby," Catherine greeted back as Steve gave her a kiss. "Did you solve the case?"

"Yes we did. Turns out it was a romance gone bad. She wanted to break up but he wasn't okay with that so he struck her on the head with a baseball bat and then dumbed the body in the ocean. At least that's how I assume it went down. Corday was killed in a police shoot out. He fired at us so we fired back. Guess he'd rather die than face penalty."

"Guess so."

"How have the kids been today?"

"Very well."

"Good. Hey buddy," Steve spoke as he picked up Kye. As soon as Steve picked up Kye his daughter was begging to be held too so Steve picked her up as well. He sat down on the chair with both babies in his arms. He loved being a father. He always loved coming home to them at the end of the day.

Steve sat in the chair while Catherine went to make dinner.

"Daddy loves you two very much. I'm so happy to have you too with your beautiful mommy. You two and mommy are the best things that have ever happened to me. I'm so happy to be your daddy. And I promise I will do my very best to be the best daddy possible for you. Daddy will make sure that you two are happy and healthy and I will take good care of your mommy too. I love her so much. She has made me so happy by giving me you two. You three are my life," Steve spoke to the babies and gave them both a soft kiss on their head.

Catherine stood around the corner listening to what Steve was saying. It made her tear up as she heard him speak. Without saying anything she walked into the living and kissed Steve deeply.

"What was that for?" Steve asked surprised.

"Just because I love you very much. And I heard you speak."

"You did?" Steve said kinda embarrassed.

"Yes I did. It was so sweet. And I know you'll be an excellent daddy to them. I can see that you love them very much."

"Yes I do and I love you too. Thank you for being my wife and giving me these beautiful kids."

"You're welcome honey," Catherine replied and gave Steve a kiss.

They had lovely dinner and but the kids in bath after dinner. They loved being in the water. They tried to splash the water with their hands. It was so cute. Catherine pulled out the camera and filmed Steve bathing Kye. It looked absolutely cute. After the bath Steve picked him up and rolled a towel around him.

"Who's that there?" Steve pointed to Catherine behind the camera. "Is that mommy? Say hello to mommy, wave to mommy." Steve held his hand and waved to Catherine.

Catherine smiled as she watched Steve with their son. Kailani was sitting in her bouncy chair since Catherine was filming. After Kye was dried off and dressed Steve put him in his bouncy chair and proceeded to wash Kailani. Catherine filmed this too. Kailani loved the water. She smiled as Steve bathed her. She laughed when Steve bent down and placed blowing kisses on her tummy. When Steve was drying off Kailani, Catherine went to feed Kye before bed. When Catherine was done feeding Kye Steve took him and handed Kailani to her for feeding. Steve burped Kye before putting him in his crib. Kye look up to him. He definitely had Steve's eyes. Steve put the music mobile on and stroked Kye's cheek before moving to his little hand. When Kye felt Steve's finger on his hand he tried to grab his finger. Kye's little hand fit perfectly around Steve's index finger. Steve loved it when the babies did that. Once Catherine was done feeding Kailani she put her in her crib as well and turned on the music mobile. The parents stood over their kids watching them as they fell asleep. When they were asleep they quietly walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Steve and Catherine went outside and sat on the porch enjoying the last bit of sun. Catherine sat on Steve's lap and had her head on his shoulder and Steve's arms were around her.

"I'm really happy right now," Catherine spoke.

"Me too. I have my beautiful wife right here and our two beautiful babies are peacefully sleeping upstairs."

Catherine smiled as she crawled closer against Steve. "Thank you for making me so happy."

"You're welcome honey and thank you for making me happy too. I can't imagine my life without you three. I love the family we have here."

"Yes it's perfect."

"Yes it is."

Steve and Catherine stayed outside till the sun had gone down. Steve had not slept much the night before so they decided to go to bed already. Catherine was changing into her pajamas when Steve walked into the room. He walked up to her and kissed her neck. Catherine was taken by surprise but soon relaxed in his arms. Steve moved his hand under the fabric off her top and moved upwards till he reached her breast. Catherine moaned as Steve massaged her breast. He paid both breasts the equal amount of time while kissing her neck. Catherine was melting in his arms. If Steve didn't hold her she would definitely fall to the ground. Steve was just so perfect when he paid special attention to her body. Steve moved his other hand down lower. Catherine tensed when she felt where Steve's hand had ended but it was soon taken over by pleasure. Catherine grinded her ass against Steve as Steve's hand worked her. She felt him getting harder by the second.

When she was right on the edge Steve pulled away his hand, causing Catherine to whimper. Steve quickly took off Catherine's pajamas and panties and his boxers followed. Before Catherine realized what was happening she was lying down on the bed with Steve's head in between her legs.

The way Steve worked her body was just pure heaven. Catherine begged for more and Steve was happy to oblige. Her hands flew up to Steve's head and pushed him tighter against her as she felt that she was about to explode. Steve kept his action going until Catherine came down from her high.

"Wow Steve, that was just….. amazing," Catherine uttered out of breath.

"That was just the beginning," Steve spoke to her in a passionate voice as he crawled up her body.

Catherine beamed with excitement as she felt Steve against her in just the right place. She moved her legs around him as Steve pushed into her. Their love making was always so good. Steve moved in a way he knew Catherine loved. After what seemed like an eternity they both came at the same time and collapsed down next to each other.

Neither one of them had the energy to speak so they just lay there. Once Catherine had regained her breath she rolled over to Steve and kissed him.

"Thank you honey, that was absolutely amazing."

"You're welcome babe. You were not so bad yourself."

Catherine got out and put her pajamas back on before going to the bathroom. On her way back she stopped by the babies' room.

Suddenly Steve heard a loud scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was out of bed within a second. Gun in his hand he follow the direction of the sound. He found Catherine in the babies' room.

"Cath, what's wrong?" Steve asked worried.

"Kye and Kailani, they are not here," Catherine cried.

"What?!"

Steve looked in the cribs but the babies weren't there. Steve looked around the room. There were no signs of a break in. But he was pretty sure the babies didn't climb out of their cribs by their own.

"Where are they?" Catherine cried.

"Hey it's okay Cath," Steve replied as she pulled Catherine in for a hug. "We will find them. I'll call the team and we'll get started right away. We will find them honey."

20 minutes later the rest of the team was there. Catherine sat on the couch, holding Kye's and Kailani's bears close to her. Kono walked over to her.

"We will find them Catherine, I promise. We won't stop until we've found them."

"Who would take two little babies?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know. But we will find them, I promise."

They team went through the house but they couldn't find anything that could lead to the kidnappers. About an hour after the babies had been taken Steve's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number.

"McGarrett," Steve spoke as he answered the phone.

"Hello Steve," Wo Fat's voice sounded at the other end.

"Wo Fat, I knew it was you." Steve signaled to Danny to trace the call.

"You do have two beautiful little babies Commander."

"Leave them alone. If you will hurt them I swear I'll kill you."

"You're babies will be fine. As long as you do what I want."

"And what's that?"

"I want you Commander. A trade, you for you two babies."

"When and where?"

"Kuhio Beach Park, 30 minutes. And Commander, come alone. If I say anyone else the deal is off."

Wo fat hung up.

"Did you get him?"

"No, I almost had him but he disconnected before I could get a lock on him," Chin spoke.

"Damn it."

"What did he want?" Catherine asked.

"An exchange. Me for the babies."

Catherine stood up and walked over to Steve. "Steve, as much as I want our babies back, you can't do this. He'll kill you."

"It'll be alright honey, we'll come up with a plan."

15 minutes later they left for Kuhio Beach Park.

"Steve," Catherine spoke before they left.

Steve turned around and saw Catherine's worried look. He walked over to her and cupped her face.

"It'll be alright honey. I'm gonna get our babies."

"Just don't get yourself hurt."

"I won't honey."

Steve kissed her before they left. Kono stayed behind to be there for Catherine.

"Don't worry Catherine, they know what they are doing," Kono tried to reassure her.

Catherine sat crying on the couch holding the two bears close to her.

Steve was standing at the Kuhio Beach Park waiting for Wo Fat to show up. Danny and Chin were nearby, somewhere where they couldn't be seen by Wo Fat.

Steve saw a car pulling up and Wo Fat getting out.

"Hello Commander, we meet again," Wo Fat spoke.

"Where are my kids?" Steve spoke angry.

Wo Fat motioned to one of his men and the back door of the car opened. Steve saw his babies sitting in two car seats.

"Let them go!"

"You know what I want commander. You for your babies."

"You won't get me until I know my babies are safe."

"Fine, call your partner to come pick up your babies."

Steve called Danny. Within several minutes Danny was there. Steve walked over to Wo Fat as one of Wo Fat's men walked towards Danny with the babies. Steve stopped in the middle to look at his babies. They were sleeping. Steve gave them both a quick kiss before walking to Wo Fat.

Steve watched as the man handed Kye and Kailani over to Danny. He let out a relieved sigh when he knew his babies were safe. Wo Fat put him in the car and they drove off.

Chin followed the tracker they had put on Steve as Danny went back to Steve's place with the babies.

"Look who I've got," Danny spoke as he walked into the house.

Catherine shot up as she saw her babies.

"Oh thank god you're alright," Catherine cried as she took the car seats of Danny and put them on the coffee table. She picked up both babies and sat down on the couch.

"Mommy is so glad you're okay. Mommy was so worried about you."

She held them close and gave them both a soft kiss on their heads. The babies stirred a bit as Catherine picked them up but they soon settled down as they smelled their mother and heard her voice.

"Where's Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Chin is following him. Don't worry he'll be alright. I'm gonna go help him."

"Danny, please bring Steve back."

"I will Catherine, don't worry."

Steve was brought to a warehouse. He was tied to a chair.

"If you're gonna kill me just get it over with," Steve spat.

"You're not getting off that easy Commander," Wo Fat smirked at him.

"Do what you want. I'm still gonna kill you after this is over."

"You won't get that chance Commander."

Chin sat outside waiting for Danny. SWAT had arrived too.

Wo Fat walked up the Steve and smirked at him. He pulled his arm back and punched him hard in his face. His lip split open. Wo Fat punched him a couple of times more.

"Is that the best you got?" Steve spoke after the spat some blood at Wo Fat.

"This is just the start Commander."

"Give it the best you've got," Steve smirked.

Steve was rewarded with some more punches, in his stomach this time. Wo Fat pulled out a gun and fired a round at Steve. The bullet grazed his arm. Steve tried to keep calm. He wasn't going to give Wo Fat the satisfaction of him being hurt.

Chin and Danny were getting ready to breach with SWAT. One of the SWAT guys kicked in the door and they moved in.

"Five-0, put your weapons down!" Chin yelled as they moved in.

Wo Fat's men raised their weapons towards them but Chin and Danny shot him before they got a change to fire a round. Wo Fat made a run for it. Steve had managed to get loose and ran after Wo Fat after picking up a gun. Danny saw it and ran after them.

Wo Fat ran into a dead alley.

"Give it up Wo Fat, it's over!" Steve spoke.

"No it's Commander."

Wo Fat turned around and Steve saw he had a weapon. Without thinking Steve fired the gun he had at Wo Fat, hitting him in the chest. Wo Fat fell backwards. Steve walked over and cleared him of his weapon. He checked his pulse and noticed he was dead.

Steve let out a relieved sigh. His nemesis was finally dead. No more looking over his shoulder.

"You okay Steve?" Danny asked as he came running up to him.

"He's dead Danny. Wo Fat is dead."

"You okay Steve?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

The paramedics came and checked Steve out and patched him up. Steve watched as Max came to get Wo Fat. He couldn't believe his nemesis was finally dead. Steve should have felt relieved but there was still something bothering him. He didn't want it go down like this. He had rather would've locked up Wo Fat for life. But this way he wouldn't have to worry about him getting out and coming after him again.

Once everything was wrapped up there Steve was taken to the hospital. Danny had called Catherine on the way over to the hospital. Luckily it wasn't too bad. Just some cuts and bruises.

"Steve, thank god," Catherine spoke as she walked into Steve's room with the babies in their car seats. She put the babies on the couch and walked over to Steve and gave him a hug.

"I'm okay Cath, it's okay. It's over. Wo Fat is dead."

"I'm glad you're alright." Catherine started crying.

"It's okay honey. It's over, we're safe."

Steve and Catherine sat there hugging each other for a while.

"I'll leave you two," Kono spoke.

"Thank you for staying with me Kono," Catherine replied as she hugged Kono.

"You're welcome Cath. Take care."

Kono left. Steve looked over to the couch where his babies where.

"They are fine honey. Thanks to their daddy."

"I'm glad they are fine. I would never forgive myself if something happened to them."

"They are fine honey. Wo Fat is dead. It's over. You don't have to worry about him anymore. It's over honey. You protected us."

Steve pulled Catherine to her and hugged her tight. The babies started crying so Catherine picked them up. She handed Kye to Steve and sat down next to him holding Kailani. Steve looked down at his son. He was so relieved his babies were fine. He felt like it was his fault they were taken. If it wasn't for him Wo Fat would have never taken them to get to him.

Catherine caught Steve looked at their son.

"It was not your fault honey. You can't blame yourself."

"But it was my fault. Wo Fat was after me, he took our babies because of me."

"Wo Fat was a crazy man, you are not to blame for his actions."

"But I am. He was after me. He went after our babies because of me."

"Steve, listen to me. You are not to blame for this. Wo Fat chose to do this. You couldn't have known he would do this. You protected our babies. You gave yourself up to make sure our babies would be safe. You protected them and you made sure Wo Fat couldn't come after them again. So don't blame yourself. You did everything you could to protect them. So don't blame yourself for this."

"But…."

"No buts. Your babies are safe, that's because of you. You protected us. You killed the man who took our babies, the man who has been after you for a long time. It's over. He's dead. He won't be coming after you, me or are babies any more. It's over."

Steve just nodded. Deep inside he still blamed himself, no matter what Catherine said. He was just glad Catherine and their babies were alright. He hoped that, since the babies were so young, they wouldn't remember what happened. They fell asleep in their arms. Catherine picked them up and placed them back in their car seats as she doctor walked in with this discharge papers.

Catherine took Steve and their kids home. When they were at home they took the babies upstairs. They put them in their cribs. Steve stood watching over them. He gave them both a soft kiss before going down.

"Would it be okay if I went for a swim?" Steve asked Catherine.

"It's fine. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yes, I just need to clear my head."

"Alright." Catherine gave Steve a kiss. "Just be careful."

"I will."

Steve went to get his swim shorts on. He walked to the beach behind their house and walked into the water. It felt good to him to swim. As he swam the events on the day played through his head. What if his babies had been hurt? What if Catherine had been hurt? What if he had been hurt? What if he hadn't killed Wo Fat?

He hadn't realized how long he had been gone until he came back in the house. He had been out swimming for an hour and a half.

"Hey Steve, you okay?" Catherine asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You were away for a while?"

"Yeah, I just got into it and hadn't realized how long I was out."

"You sure everything is alright?"

"I'm fine honey." Steve gave her a kiss and went upstairs to get showered.

The water felt good running over his body. He tried to let the events of the day was off of him. He felt a bit better when he came out of the shower. He put some new bandages around his arm wound. He stopped by the babies' room and saw them peacefully asleep. He smiled as he saw them.

He walked back downstairs and joined Catherine in the hammock outside. Steve lay down on the hammock and Catherine lay in between his legs, back against his chest.

"We'll be alright Steve. We will handle this together. If you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here for you," Catherine spoke.

"Thank you Cath. But I'll be alright. We'll be alright."

They just lay there in silence for a while until the babies started crying. Steve went to get them as Catherine went to check on the laundry.

"Hey my little babies," Steve spoke as he walked into the room.

He first picked up Kye and changed his diaper and got him dressed. He put him down on his play mat as he went to get Kailani changed and dressed. He took both babies downstairs and put them down in their playpens. He sat down next to them and played with them. Catherine came back into the living room and watched Steve interact with their babies.

…..

Today Catherine was returned to work. Steve was doing better after the whole thing with Wo Fat.

"You ready to come back to work today honey?" Steve asked as they woke up.

"Yeah I am. I miss you guys but I'll miss our babies too today."

"You'll be fine honey. I remember the first day I went back after the babies were born. It was hard at first. I missed them and you so much. But I'll get better after a while."

"I hope so."

Catherine gave Steve a kiss before getting out to get showered. Steve went to the babies' room and changed and dressed them before taking them down. Steve put them in their bouncy chairs as he made breakfast for him and Catherine.

A few minutes later Catherine came downstairs and they had breakfast. After breakfast Steve went to get dressed while Catherine fed Kye and Kailani. Catherine was feeding Kailani when Kye started to cry.

"You'll get your turn in a minute Kye. I'm just feeding your sister."

Steve heard Kye crying and came down the stairs and picked Kye up.

"It's okay little guy." Steve warmed up a bottle and fed him. "There you go."

Kye calmed down as soon as he started drinking.

At 8am the nanny was there. Her name was Lauren Simmons. Catherine knew from her time in the Navy. They had served together until Lauren left to start her job as a personal nanny. Catherine had called her and luckily she had time.

"Thanks for coming Lauren," Catherine greeted her as she opened the door.

"Hey Cath, it's nice to see you again," Lauren replied as she hugged Catherine. "You look good. I can't believe you had twins."

"Yeah I know me neither. But we are really blessed to have them."

"Yes, and you married Steve. I always knew you two belonged together."

"Yeah I'm really happy with him."

"So where are your two babies?"

"Right over here." Catherine pointed to the playpens.

"Aw, they are so cute. What are their names again?"

"Kye and Kailani."

"They really are cute. They look a lot like you two."

"Yes they do."

"Hello Lauren," Steve spoke as he came down the stairs.

"Hey Steve, you really do have two beautiful babies."

"Thank you. I'm really blessed to have them. Are you ready to go Cath?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about the babies Cath. They'll be in good hands. I will call you if there's something."

"Okay, can you send me some pictures during the day?"

"Of course I will. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Everything will be okay Cath," Steve tried to reassure her.

Catherine gave Kye and Kailani one more kiss before they left.

"It'll be fine honey. The first day is always hard, but the babies are in good hands."

"Yeah I know, it's just hard."

"I know honey. But it'll be okay."

…

"Hey Catherine, welcome back," Kono greeted her as they walked into the office.

"It's good to be back, but I miss Kye and Kailani."

"Yeah I can understand. But I'll be okay. You'll get used to it after a while."

"I hope so."

"How are they doing?"

"They are doing very well. They are starting to sleep through the night a bit more so that's good and they are growing very well."

"That's good."

Luckily for Catherine it was a quiet day so she could get caught up to her paperwork. Around 10am here phone beeped. She looked and she had a message from Lauren. She opened the message and smiled when she saw it was a picture of Kye and Kailani. It was a very cute picture. They were lying together on their play mats looking up at the camera. She looked up from her phone and saw Steve standing in the doorway.

"Hey babe," Steve greeted her.

"Hey honey."

"What are you smiling about?"

"Lauren sent me a picture."

Steve walked over to her desk and saw his kids lying on their play mats smiling at the camera.

"See, I told you they would be fine."

"Yeah I know, but it's nice to see them."

"Yeah it is. I miss them."

"I know you do honey, I miss them too," Steve spoke as he put his arms around Catherine's neck from behind. "But they'll be alright. How about we go home during our lunch break?"

"I'd love that," Catherine smiled.

"Great." Steve gave her a kiss before walking back to his office.

Steve sat behind his desk and looked at the picture on his desk of Catherine, Kye and Kailani. It was a beautiful picture. It was taken the first day at home with the twins. Catherine sat in the hammock and was holding Kye and Kailani. Steve caught himself looking at that picture quite often when he sat behind his desk.

Around 12pm he went to Catherine's office and they went home. Lauren was outside with the kids.

"Hey Lauren," Catherine spoke as they walked outside.

"Hey Cath, hey Steve, you're home early."

"Yeah we just came by in our lunch break to see how the babies were doing."

"They are doing very well. We played together a bit and now they are lying peacefully in their bouncy chairs."

Catherine looked over to the babies and the babies smiled as they saw and heard their mother.

"Hey you two," Catherine spoke as she tickled their tummies.

"Everything is fine here, so don't worry about a thing."

"I just missed them."

"That's okay. But as you can see they are doing very well. If you want you can feed them before I put them in bed."

"Yeah, I will."

Catherine picked up Kailani and took her inside to feed her.

"Don't worry about Catherine, she does trust you but she just missed them," Steve told her.

"That's perfectly understandable. I've had my fair share of newborns and most moms are the same. The first day back at work is always hard."

"Hey there little girl, mommy missed you this morning," Catherine spoke as she sat down on the couch with Kailani. She opened her blouse and exposed her breast. As soon as Kailani found the nipple she started drinking. "That's a good girl."

Catherine loved feeding the babies. She loved being this close to the babies and she preferred it to pumping milk out of her breasts.

When she was done feeding she went outside to get Kye. Kye didn't want to eat at first but after a while he latched onto her breast. She took Kye back outside when she was done feeding him. Both babies were lying peacefully in their bouncy chairs when Catherine and Steve left after giving them a kiss.

Steve and Catherine went back to work. They didn't have a new case today so they could catch up with their paperwork.

Around 5pm Steve and Catherine went home. When they arrived at home no one was there.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve and Catherine looked around but no one was to be found. Steve was about to pull out his cell phone to call Lauren when the door opened. Catherine and Steve watched as the door opened. Lauren stepped in with the stroller.

"Hey guys, you're already home," Lauren greeted them. "I just took the twins for a stroll."

"That's fine," Steve replied.

"Hey you two," Catherine spoke to the twins who smiled as they heard their mommy.

Catherine picked Kailani up and gave her a kiss. Kye started crying and wanted to be held too so Steve picked him up.

"How were they today?" Catherine asked.

"They were fine. They slept a bit in the afternoon. After they woke up I took them for a stroll. I hope that's alright."

"Yeah sure, it's fine."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes see ya. Thanks for watching them."

"No problem. They are great kids."

"Thanks."

Steve showed her out as Catherine sat down on the couch with Kailani. Steve handed Kye to her and went to make dinner. Catherine sat on the couch and looked at her babies. She had missed them today but she liked being back at work again.

Steve peaked out of the kitchen and watched his wife with the twins. It was such a beautiful picture. He loved his family so much. He was so grateful to have Catherine and these two babies. He felt so lucky. Catherine looked up and saw him looking at them. She gave him a sweet smile. Steve smiled back at her and disappeared into the kitchen.

They sat the twins in their swing chairs as Catherine and Steve had dinner. The kids were pretty quiet during dinner. They giggled as Steve and Catherine swung them back and forth a bit.

Steve went to clean up after dinner while Catherine fed the twins. She first took Kye and sat down to feed him. Kye looked up to her with his green eyes as he sucked on her breast. He definitely had Steve's eyes. He was such a cute little boy. Catherine stroked his cheek as he drank.

After she was done feeding Kye she went to get Kailani. Kailani looked more like her mommy. She had Catherine's eyes. She looked a lot like Catherine when she was a baby.

After Steve was done cleaning up and Catherine done with feeding the babies they took them upstairs for bath. Steve bathed Kye while Catherine bathed Kailani. They both loved being in the water. Kye giggled as Steve tickled him while he bathed him.

They finished bathing them, dried them off and put them in their cribs. They put on their music mobiles before going back down.

….

The twins were now 4 months old. Catherine was still working 3 days a week. Lauren was a good nanny. Steve and Catherine were glad to have her. They babies had really grown already. They could stand up a little if they were being held. They started the babble a bit. It wasn't much yet but it sounded so cute.

It was a beautiful Saturday so Steve and Catherine decided to take the babies to the pool. Steve took Kye with him to get dressed and Catherine took Kailani once they were at the pool. They found a spot to put their towels. They inflated the babies' floaters before taking them in the water. They both had a sunhat on and were wearing sun lotion. It was the first time they had taken the babies swimming. They guided the babies through the water. They both loved it. They kicked their little legs trying to move forward in the water. It looked so cute. They were all smiles as they were guided through the water. They took the babies to the kid's pool and helped them down the slide. Catherine went to get the camera as Steve played with them. Catherine took a couple pictures of them going down the slide and of them sitting on the bouncy animals.

They stayed there for a few hours before taken the babies home. The babies fell asleep on the ride home so Steve and Catherine put them in their cribs when they got home. Steve and Catherine enjoyed the time with just the two of them. They lay outside in the hammock. Catherine lay in between Steve's legs with her back against his chest. Steve had his arms around her.

"I love lying like this," Catherine spoke.

"Yeah me too. The view is so beautiful from this spot."

"Yes it is. I love you Steve."

"I love you too Cath."

They lay there until the babies woke up. They babies had started to sleep through the night which Steve and Catherine were happy about.

Catherine went to put the babies in bed after dinner and bath. Steve went downstairs and lighted some candles around the living room and poured them a glass of red wine. There was soft music playing in the background when Catherine walked back down. She saw candles lit and two glasses of wine standing on the table. Steve walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"What's this Steve?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Just a nice romantic evening with just the two of us."

"That's nice."

They sat together on the couch and watch a romantic movie. Steve let Catherine pick. They ended up watching The Notebook. Steve didn't like this movie but Catherine loved it so he was happy to watch it.

When the movie had ended Steve scooped her up in his arms and took her upstairs. He gently put her down on the bed as he kissed her.

"Steve, wait. Let me just go check on the twins first."

"Okay, hurry back."

Catherine went to check on Kye and Kailani. They were both peacefully asleep. Quickly Catherine walked back to the bedroom. When she walked back into the bedroom Steve was sitting against the headboard in just his boxers. Catherine took her blouse and pants off and walked to the bed.

Steve looked at Catherine as she walked to the bed. She still looked so good, even after having twins. Steve watched her as she straddled him. Steve moved his arms around her and kissed her. Catherine moved her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Steve deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. Catherine eagerly opened her mouthed when Steve swiped his tongue over her bottom lip. Their tongues where battling for dominance as Steve unhooked Catherine's bra. Steve pushed the straps of her arms and threw her bra on the floor.

Catherine arched her back as she felt Steve's lips on her breasts. Steve grunted against her breasts as Catherine started moving back and forth.

After a while Steve couldn't take it anymore and turned them around. Quickly he took of her panties and his boxers. He pushed himself inside of her. Catherine was in heaven as Steve moved in and out of her. He was always so passionate when they made love. Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. This felt so good.

It didn't take her long after that to get really close. When Steve used his hands on her she was gone. Steve joined her. They moaned loudly as they came. Steve collapsed down on top of her when they were finished. They were both breathing heavily.

"Wow, that was good," Catherine uttered.

"Yes it was. Really good," Steve responded as he pulled out of her and rolled off of her.

Catherine turned on her side and faced him. "Thank you honey."

"You're welcome honey."

Steve gathered her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

They next morning they woke up by the babies crying. Steve quickly dressed himself and went to get the babies.

"Good morning my little sweeties," Steve spoke as he walked into the room.

Both Kye and Kailani were begging to be held as they heard their father's voice. Steve picked up both babies and took them downstairs. He put the babies in their bouncy chairs and put a bottle in the bottle warmer. He first fed Kye. Kailani was lying peacefully in her bouncy chair chewing on her teething ring.

Once Steve was done with Kye he fed Kailani. Steve loved feeding his babies. They always looked up to him with their beautiful eyes. They looked so cute lying in his arms sucking on the pacifier.

Once both kids were fed Steve took them upstairs to get dressed before taking them outside. He put the kids in their swing chairs in the shade and sat in between them. He gently pushed them back and forth. The kids were smiling as he did.

A little later Catherine woke up. She opened the door to the balcony and heard Steve outside. She walked out onto the balcony and looked down at Steve with their babies. It looked so cute. He was just so sweet as a daddy. Seeing him like this just made her love him even more. She went back inside and got dressed. She walked downstairs and walked outside.

"Hey Steve," Catherine greeted him.

Steve looked up as he heard his wife's voice. "Hey Cath."

Catherine walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Hey Kailani, are you having fun with daddy?" Catherine spoke as she tickled her tummy causing Kailani to laugh.

"Yeah, she's loving it."

"About what about you Kye? Are you loving it too?" Catherine tickled his tummy too.

"Yeah they love being in their swing chairs."

"Yes they do. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I already had."

Catherine walked inside and got herself some breakfast.

….

They had an appointment that Monday for the babies. They babies were growing well and they were both healthy.

"They are doing very well but I can see that their teeth are starting to come through so they could have some trouble with that. If that hurts too much you can come back and we'll see what we can do, but it's normal that it hurts a bit. Usually a teething ring or something will help."

"We already have one of those for them," Catherine told him.

"That's good."

Catherine and Steve left the office and dropped the babies off at home before going to work. When they came home that day Kailani was crying at the top of her lungs. Catherine grabbed her from Lauren.

"I'm sorry, nothing I did seems to be working," Lauren said apologetic.

"It's okay. It's probably her teeth coming through," Catherine spoke as she tried to calm down Kailani with the teething ring.

Lauren left as Catherine sat down on the couch with Kailani. A little later Kailani seemed to calm down. Catherine handed her to Steve as she went to cook dinner.

"Hey little girl, it's okay. Are you teeth bothering you?" Steve talked to her.

Steve lay down on the couch and laid Kailani down on his chest. She lay peacefully on his chest with her teething ring.

When it was time for dinner Steve picked the two kids up and put them in their chairs. As Steve and Catherine ate they fed the twins as well, they had some mashed potatoes and vegetables. Kailani had a bit of trouble eating since her teeth were coming through but she ate pretty well. Steve cleaned up after dinner as Catherine went to get the babies ready for bath. Catherine filled the big tub since she and Steve were going in the bath with them. Catherine got in first and Steve handed Kailani to her. Steve got in with Kye. They guided the babies through the water. Kye was kicking his little legs, trying to swim a bit. As Steve held him still in the water he tried to splash the water with his hands. It looked so cute. Steve brought him up and blew kisses on his tummy causing Kye to laugh. Kailani was lying peacefully in Catherine's arms enjoying the water.

Steve got out first with Kye. He dried Kye off and wrapped him in a towel and put him in his bouncy chair. He dried himself off and got dressed before taking Kye to the babies' room to get dressed. He put a new diaper on him and put his pajama on and placed him in his crib. Kye didn't like it and started crying.

"Daddy will be back soon, I just gotta get your sister," Steve calmly spoke to him and tried to get him to suck on his pacifier but Kye wouldn't take it.

Steve knew Kye wanted to be held but he had to get Kailani so Catherine could get dried off. Steve decided to let him cry for a while and went to get Kailani.

"What's Kye crying about?" Catherine asked concerned.

"He just wants to be held. I'll pick him up as soon as I've dressed Kailani," Steve replied as he took Kailani from Catherine.

"I'll be right there."

Catherine walked in as Steve was dressing Kailani. She walked to Kye's crib and picked him up.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay." Kye calmed down as soon as Catherine picked him up. "There that's better."

Catherine sat down on the rocking chair and fed Kye. Steve finished dressing Kailani and held her. Once Catherine was done feeding Kye he handed Kailani to her and took Kye from her to burp him.

"Au," Catherine spoke as Kailani latched onto her breast.

"You okay Cath?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's just using her teeth a bit."

"Oh okay, you want me to give her the bottle the next time?"

"No, it's okay. It only hurts when she's using her teeth."

Steve held his son in his arms and gently rocked him. He was falling asleep so Steve put him in his crib. Catherine put Kailani in her crib as well before they went downstairs.

They sat down on the couch and watched a movie on TV. A little later they heard a cry coming over the baby monitor.

"I'll go," Steve said.

He went upstairs and found a crying Kye. He had lost his pacifier. Steve put the pacifier back in his mouth and Kye starting sucking on it immediately.

"There you go buddy, that's better," Steve spoke quietly, not wanting to wake up Kailani.

Steve gave Kye a soft kiss on his head and went back downstairs.

"Kye lost his pacifier," Steve told Catherine went he came downstairs. "He's asleep already again."

"Good."

Just before they went to bed Kailani started crying. Steve took her out and took her to his bedroom so she wouldn't wake up Kye. Kailani was bothered by her teeth coming through. Kailani didn't want her teething ring so Steve used his fingers. Kailani calmed down as she sucked on Steve's fingers. Steve put his finger on her gum where her teeth were coming through.

"There that's better sweetie."

Once she calmed down Steve got her to suck on her pacifier. She lay peacefully in his arms. Steve gently rocked her in his arms until she had fallen asleep again. He got up and walked to her bedroom. He gave her a soft kiss and gently put her back in her crib.

…

Today was Steve and Catherine's first anniversary. Steve had asked Lauren if she could watch the kids tonight since Steve wanted to go do something special with Catherine. Lauren didn't mind.

"Good morning honey," Steve spoke when they woke up.

"Good morning baby," Catherine replied as she gave Steve a kiss.

"Happy anniversary Cath."

"Happy anniversary Steve," Catherine replied smiling. "I can't believe it's our first anniversary already."

"Yeah me neither. So much has happened in the first year. It's definitely been the happiest year of my life."

"Mine too. I love you and I love our babies."

"I love you too. You three are my life."

Steve kissed Catherine. He was about to take it a step further when they babies started crying. Steve sighed with disappointment.

"They have bad timing," Steve spoke.

"Yes they have. We'll finish this tonight."

"I'll hold you to that."

Steve gave her a quick kiss before he got out and went to get his babies.

They day at the office passed pretty quickly. Before Steve and Catherine knew it they were already on their way back home.

"Hey Lauren," Catherine greeted as they walked in.

"Hey Catherine, hey Steve," Lauren greeted back.

Kye and Kailani were lying on their play mats looking up at the things dangling above them. Steve and Catherine walked over to them. Kye and Kailani smiled as they saw their parents. They both gave them a kiss. Steve and Catherine went upstairs to go change for dinner.

"You look beautiful," Steve told Catherine once she was dressed.

"Thanks you, you look very handsome too."

Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her.

Catherine pushed his away after a while. "After dinner Steve."

"We've skipped dinner before," Steve spoke with a grin.

"I know, but not tonight. We'll have enough time for this after we come back from dinner. You just have to wait. I'll make it worth your while."

"I'll hold you to that."

Steve gave her one more kiss before he went downstairs and Catherine went to apply some make-up and fix her hair.

Steve explained to Lauren what to do for dinner with the twins.

"Don't worry Steve, we'll be fine. Just enjoy your evening together."

"Thank you for watching them tonight."

"You're welcome."

"We're going out to dinner so we should be back somewhere between 10 and 11pm I think."

"That's fine. Just enjoy the evening."

"Thanks. You too. And if there's something you can call us."

"I will but don't worry about us."

Steve and Catherine left. Steve had made reservations at their favorite restaurant. The food was so delicious there. In between meals Steve stole some kisses from Catherine. As they were waiting for their desserts Steve pulled out his present for Catherine and handed it to her. Catherine took the present and opened it. Her mouth flew open with amazement when she saw what was in it.

"Oh my god Steve, this is beautiful. Thank you."

It was a beautiful necklace in the shape of a heart. On the front stood their initials and on the back the initials of Kye and Kailani. Steve took it out of the box and put it around Catherine's neck.

"Thank you Steve, this is beautiful," Catherine told him and she gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome Cath, I'm glad you like it."

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too," Steve replied and gave her another kiss.

"Now your present."

Catherine fished in her purse and pulled out Steve's present. She handed it to Steve and watched anxiously as Steve opened it. She hoped he would like it. Steve opened the present and was amazed by what he found inside. It was a beautiful hand crafted knife.

"Where did you get this?"

"I still have some contacts from my Navy days. He tracked this down for me in Japan and sent it to me."

"It's beautiful. Thank you honey," Steve told her and gave her a kiss.

"You're welcome honey."

The finished their desserts and went back home. Steve couldn't wait to take her upstairs and show her how much he loved her.

"Hey," Catherine spoke as they walked in.

"Hey, you two. Did you have a nice dinner?"

"Yes it was very nice. We had a great time."

"That's good."

"Thank you again for watching them. Are they asleep already?"

"You're welcome. Yes they are asleep. I gave them dinner and read them a story before putting them in bed. Kailani woke up about 20 minutes ago with a dirty diaper. Kye has been asleep the entire time."

"That's good. Thank you and we'll see you Monday."

"Yes see you."

As soon as Lauren had left Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her deeply and passionately. Steve pushed her against the door as he lifted her up. Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

Steve pushed himself against her and Catherine felt how turned on he already was. Steve grinded his hips against her as he moved his lips down to her neck. Catherine moaned as he Steve kissed her spot. She was glad she wasn't standing on her legs, they would have given out by now. Catherine moved her hands in between them and started to work on the buttons of his shirt. She desperately wanted to feel his skin under her fingers. Steve kept dry humping her as she worked on his shirt. Finally she had all the buttons free and she pushed the shirt off his body and trailed her hands over his chest. He was so muscular. Steve unzipped her dressed and pushed it to her waist before reaching behind her to undo her bra. Within seconds the bra was tossed on the floor and Steve's lips were on her breasts. He never stopped moving his hips. If Steve kept this going Catherine was going to last long. Steve applied to more pleasure and Catherine couldn't hold it in anymore. She moaned loudly as she reached her peak. Steve smirked to her once she came down.

"Steve, bedroom, now," Catherine begged.

All kissing Steve walked upstairs with her in his arms. Catherine worked on his pants as they walked upstairs. Steve almost stumbled when he felt her hand on him. He pushed Catherine against the wall just outside their bathroom and rested his head on her shoulder. The actions Catherine was doing were driving him crazy. It was so good. She knew exactly what he liked. If she kept this up he was going to explode soon.

"Cath," Steve moaned.

Catherine knew what she was doing to him but she didn't care. She wanted to return the favor.

"Cath, stop," Steve grunted.

"You seem to be enjoying it," Catherine teased.

"I am. But it'll be over way too fast if you don't stop."

"That's okay. We can always start again."

Catherine squeezed him hard and sped up her movements. Steve came with a loud grunt as he emptied himself in his boxers.

"God Cath, that was good."

"Stop talking and move to the bedroom. I want you."

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He quickly took the remainder of their clothes off and put Catherine on the bed before moving between her legs and pushed himself inside of her.

They ended up making love for hours. Exhausted but very content they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

The babies were now 6 months old. Both babies had their teeth now. They were starting to crawl a bit. It looked so cute when they tried to move. They could stand a bit when someone held them.

Catherine was grocery shopping while Steve stayed home with the kids. Kailani was lying in her playpen and Kye was on Steve's lap. Steve held him as Kye stood on his legs. He bounced him up and down and gave blowing kisses to his tummy.

Catherine walked through the aisle and suddenly stopped when she saw the pregnancy tests. She hadn't thought about it before but she wasn't feeling well for a while and she should have gotten her period a few days ago. She bought one and would take it when she got home.

"Hey Steve," Catherine greeted as she walked in and found Steve with Kailani on his lap.

"Hey Cath, you need a hand?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

Catherine put the groceries away. She took the pregnancy test and went to the bathroom. She took the test and waited anxiously for the result.


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine couldn't believe her eyes as she looked down at the stick.

'It can't be,' Catherine thought.

Catherine looked at the stick again to make sure she saw it right. She sighed deeply before putting the stick away so Steve wouldn't find it. She would talk to him later about it.

Catherine went back downstairs and acted like there was nothing going on. She smiled as she saw Steve on the couch with Kailani. He absolutely loved being a father. She went into the kitchen and started on dinner.

"That smells delicious," Steve spoke as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's almost done. Can you set the table?"

"Of course."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss before he went to set the table. After dinner Catherine cleaned up while Steve bathed the kids and got them ready for bed. When Catherine came upstairs Steve was sitting in the rocking chair and was reading a story. The picture was just so adorable. Catherine walked up to him and sat down next to him. Once the story was finished Steve handed Kailani to her and they put the babies in their cribs. They gave the babies a kiss and went downstairs. Catherine went to do the laundry as Steve went for a swim.

An hour later Steve was back.

"Hey baby," Steve greeted Catherine who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Steve, how was your swim?"

"Good. I'm just gonna go get a shower."

Steve gave her a quick kiss before he disappeared upstairs.

10 minutes later he was back downstairs. He sat down next to Catherine and pulled her in for a kiss. Catherine was surprised by Steve's actions but she soon relaxed into the kiss. Steve pushed her down onto the kiss as he deepened the kiss. Catherine eagerly opened her mouth when Steve's tongue swiped over her bottom lip. She felt Steve's hand going up on her leg and under her top. She moaned against his lips when she felt his touch on her bare skin.

Catherine wanted to tell him but she couldn't form the words. She was overwhelmed by the pleasure Steve was giving her. Before Catherine realized what was happening she was already lying naked on their bed. Steve kissed her deeply as he pushed into her.

Catherine moaned as Steve moved in and out of her. It was so delicious. This man knew exactly what she liked. When Steve grabbed her legs and pushed them over his shoulders she was gone. She didn't think it could get any better until Steve wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat up and used her legs for leverage to go faster and harder.

Catherine moaned loudly. She screamed Steve's name as she came. Steve followed her a little later with a loud grunt and he collapsed on top of her.

"Wow Cath, that was amazing," Steve spoke out of breath.

"Yes it was. You're so amazing," Catherine uttered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve pulled out of her and rolled off of her. Catherine turned on her side and faced him. She popped her head up on her elbow.

"Steve, there's something that I have to tell you," Catherine spoke in a serious tone.

Steve turned around to face her. "What is it Catherine?"

Steve saw the look on her face. Catherine was wondering how to tell him.

"Hey Cath, you can tell me anything? What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're pregnant?" Steve asked just to be sure he heard right.

"Yes I am. I know it's soon after we had the twins. Maybe a bit too soon. I was afraid….."

Catherine was silenced when Steve kissed her.

"I love you Cath and I'm always happy to have another baby with you. I know it's soon after the twins but we can handle it. We can handle it together."

Steve brought his head to Catherine's stomach and kissed it. Catherine got a bit teary eyed as she saw this. Steve was so happy about having another baby.

"I didn't know if you were going to like it. I mean so soon after the twins."

"Of course I like it honey. I love it. I know it's soon, but that doesn't make me any less happy. I would love to have another baby with you."

"You would?"

"Yes I would. You're happy about it too right?"

"Yeah I am. It's just a bit of a surprise. I wasn't expecting it."

"I know me neither. But we're gonna be fine. We can handle another baby."

Steve kissed her deeply and they ended up making love again.

The next morning Catherine woke up and she felt Steve's hand on her stomach. She put her hand on top of his.

"Good morning honey," Steve spoke when he felt her hand.

"Good morning baby."

Steve gave Catherine a good morning kiss just as the babies started crying.

"I'll get them," Steve told her.

Steve got the kids changed and dressed and took them downstairs. He put them in their chairs and got breakfast ready for them. Catherine came downstairs and watched as Steve fed Kye his breakfast. Kailani was sitting peacefully in her chair. Catherine's hands went to her stomach. She hoped they would be okay with this new baby. The twins were only 6 months old. They would be around a year when this baby would be here.

"Hey my little sweeties," Catherine spoke as she walked into the kitchen and gave Kye and Kailani a soft kiss. "Has Kailani been fed too?"

"No not yet."

Catherine made Kailani's breakfast and fed her.

It was Sunday so Steve and Catherine didn't have to go to work. They went outside with the babies. Catherine and Steve played with the kids outside. They were having so much fun. Just after lunch they put the babies down for their afternoon nap. Steve took Catherine outside and sat in the hammock. Catherine sat with her back against Steve's chest.

"So, you're really pregnant again?"

"Yes I am."

"How long?"

"I don't know. I just found out yesterday. I took a test and it was positive. I haven't had the chance to make a doctor's appointment just yet. Are you sure you're really happy about this?"

"Of course I am Cath. I know it's not planned but I love it. I always wanna have another baby with you. Are you happy about it?"

"Yes I am."

"Why doesn't that sound convincing to me?"

"I am happy Steve, I am. It's just… It's so soon after we had the twins. I mean they are only 6 months old. They'll be about a year old when this baby is here. It's hard enough raising twins without a new born around. The twins wouldn't be able to do much by themselves yet so we have to look after them and a new born."

"We can handle it Cath. We can handle it together. We can handle anything just as long as we stick together. We're gonna be fine honey."

"I hope so. It's gonna be busy."

"That's okay. We can handle it. It's gonna be nice having a little baby again."

"Yeah I remember how you were when I was pregnant with the twins. You were so sweet."

"And I intend to be that way again. I will be there for you whenever you need me and I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you Steve."

"You're welcome Cath."

They gave each other a kiss and Catherine snuggled in Steve's arms.

"You're right, it's gonna be nice having a new born around. They are so cute."

"Yes they are."

They sat in the hammock until the babies woke up from their naps.

…

Monday Catherine called the doctor to make an appointment. She could come in that afternoon. Luckily the day was quiet so they could skip work a little early.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Danny asked.

"We have to take the twins to get checked out," Steve replied not wanting to tell them that Catherine was pregnant again.

"Ah okay. Everything alright with them?"

"Yes just a normal checkup."

"Ah alright see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

They got to the doctor's office and waited to be called in. The doctor took some of Catherine's blood to do some standard tests on. Catherine lay down on the bed and rolled up her shirt. Steve remembered back to the first time they had their doctor's appointment with the twins. It was the most beautiful moment to see the little baby on the screen.

"Well let's go see if we can find the little baby," the doctor spoke.

She put some gel on the wand and put it on Catherine's stomach. She moved the wand over Catherine's stomach until she found the baby.

"There is the little baby," the doctor spoke as she pointed at the screen.

"It's so small," Steve stated.

"Yes it is. By the looks of it I'd say you're about 6 weeks pregnant but I'll know more after I get the test results back."

"That's fine."

The doctor cleaned Catherine's stomach and Catherine got dressed again.

"I will have the results in 2 weeks so we'll see each other then."

"Thank you doctor."

They made an appointment on the way out. Steve and Catherine walked into the house just a little after 5pm.

"You're just in time," Lauren spoke. "Kailani is trying to crawl." Lauren was filming her.

They watched as their daughter was on her stomach and tried to use her hands to crawl forward. She pulled herself up to her hands and knees. After bouncing back and forth for a while she started crawling. Steve sat down on his knees on the floor in front of her.

"Come on sweetie, come to daddy," Steve spoke.

Kailani babbled as she moved forward. She reached Steve's knees and pulled herself up.

"There's a good girl," Steve told her as he picked her up and gave her kisses.

"Well done Kailani, that's my little girl," Catherine told her and gave her kisses as well. "I can't believe she's crawling."

"You're in for some fun times," Lauren told them. "She's mobile now so she's gonna explore everything. You better get baby fences and put away fragile objects."

"Yeah, we have those already," Steve told her.

"What about Kye? Has he been crawling yet?"

"Just trying a little. Here I filmed it."

Lauren showed Steve and Catherine the video. They saw Kye on his hands and knees bouncing back and forth but he wasn't moving yet. After a while he fell back down on the ground and started crying. Catherine went to pick up Kye.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be able to do it soon enough."

"Thanks for filming it Lauren," Steve told her.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"You're such a good girl. Daddy saw you crawling," Steve spoke to Kailani as he held her above his head. "You're a big girl."

Steve held her on his lap and Kailani put her hands on Steve's face. Steve put her fingers in between his lips and gave them kisses. Kailani loved playing with her daddy. Catherine handed Kye to Steve as well and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Steve put the TV on and watched a bit of TV with the kids. Steve loved being a daddy to the twins. The twins and Catherine were the best things that had ever happened to him. And now they were going to have a new baby. Steve was looking forward to the new baby even though it would be hard work with the twins and the new baby, but they would be able to handle it together.

When Catherine called that dinner was ready Steve put the kids in their chairs and they had dinner.

…..

2 weeks later they had another appointment. So far Catherine hadn't been really bothered by pregnancy symptoms. It was after work so Steve went with her. They waited to be led into the doctor's office.

"I have your test results here," the doctor spoke once Steve and Catherine sat down. "My first assumption was a week off. You were 7 weeks pregnant at that time so your 9 weeks pregnant now. Which put's your due date on…" the doctor looked at the computer just to be sure. "July 7th."

"Alright," Catherine replied. "And everything is good far?"

"Yes so far all your test results are perfectly fine. If you'll follow me we'll go check on the little baby."

Steve and Catherine followed the doctor to the exam room. Catherine lay down on the bed and pulled her shirt up. After putting some gel on the wand and firing up the machine the doctor put the wand on Catherine's stomach. A moment later they saw their little baby on the screen.

"It's growing nice. I can see it's already grown from 2 weeks ago. So everything looks fine here. I'll give you a picture and I'll see you back here in 3 weeks."

"Alright, thank you doctor."

She gave them the picture and they made a new appointment on the way out.

"I still can't believe we're having another baby," Catherine spoke as she looked at the ultrasound picture.

"I know me neither. But I love it and I love you."

"I love you too."

They gave each other a kiss before they got in their car and drove home.

"Hey Lauren," Steve greeted as they walked into the house.

"Hey guys."

Kailani came crawling towards Steve as she heard her daddy's voice.

"Hey little girl," Steve spoke as she picked her up.

"How were they today?" Catherine asked.

"Fine, just gotta keep an eye on Kailani now that's she's crawling."

"Oh yes, she loves to crawl around the house. That's why we put baby fences in front of every room in the house so she can't leave the living room."

Lauren looked at Catherine. "There's something different about you," she told Catherine. "I can't quite put my finger on it but something's different about you."

Catherine looked at Steve and he nodded.

"Well that's because I'm pregnant again."

"You're pregnant?!" Lauren squealed. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you." She gave Catherine a big hug.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations to you too Steve."

"Thank you. We're very happy about it."

"I know it's soon after the twins, we hadn't planned on it but we're very happy," Catherine added.

"Yeah I can see it, you're glowing. Do you have an ultrasound picture already?"

"Yes, we just got one." Catherine showed her the ultrasound picture.

"Aw this is so cute. How far along are you?"

"9 weeks. If all goes well the baby should be here around July 7th."

"Another summer baby."

"Yes, it's close to the twins' birthday. Their birthday is 3 weeks earlier."

"If you need help with anything during the pregnancy, even if I'm not here watching the kids you can always call me."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"I'm so happy for you." Lauren gave her one more hug before she left.

"I'm gonna call your sister," Catherine spoke.

"I'll go get started on dinner."

Steve put Kailani back down on the ground and disappeared into the kitchen. Catherine grabbed her phone and called Mary.

"Hey Catherine," Mary greeted as she answered the phone.

"Hey Mary, how are you and Joan?"

"We're fine. She's watching some TV now. How are you guys?"

"We're fine. I actually called cus I have some news for you."

"What is?" Mary asked curious.

"Steve and I are having another baby."

"You're pregnant?!" Mary squealed.

"Yes I am. I know it's soon after the twins, we hadn't planned it but we're very happy."

"Of course you are. Congrats. I'm gonna be an aunt again! How far along are you?"

"9 weeks. The baby is due on July 7th."

"That's close to the twins' birthday."

"Yeah I know."

"I'm very happy for you and Steve. I'll stop by with Joan this weekend."

"Great, looking forward to it. See ya."

"See ya."

"How did she react?" Steve asked.

"She was very happy for us. She's gonna stop by this weekend with Joan."

"That's nice."

…..

That weekend Mary stopped by with Joan. Steve opened the door for them.

"Hey there's my little niece." Steve took Joan from Mary's hands.

"Uncle Steve," Joan spoke.

"Hey Joan. Shall we go see Kye and Kailani?"

Steve took her over to the playpen where Kye and Kailani were. Catherine and Mary watched as Steve played with the kids.

"He's so good with kids," Mary spoke.

"Yeah he is. He's an amazing daddy and uncle."

"Yes he is. I'm so happy for you and Steve."

"Thanks, we're happy too."

They took the kids outside. It was a beautiful December day. Steve stayed outside with the kids while Mary and Catherine went to prepare dinner. They watched through the kitchen window as Steve played with Joan, Kye and Kailani. Joan was really sweet for Kye and Kailani. Catherine took her camera and went outside. She filmed it and shot some pictures. It was so cute to see. Kye and Kailani were sitting on the grass and clapped their little hands.

Just before 6 Steve fired up the grill. Catherine and Mary brought the food outside as Steve cooked the steaks.

"Steve, make mine well done. I can't have them rare right now."

"I know Cath."

Catherine and Mary made a little plate for the kids. Kailani thought it would be nicer to throw the food than to eat it.

"Kailani," Catherine raised her voice. "Stop doing that. Food is not for throwing." Catherine took away her plate causing Kailani to cry. "No, you can't have your plate if you're gonna throw food."

After a while Kailani calmed down and Catherine gave the plate back to her. This time Kailani ate the food.

"There's a good girl. That's how we eat."

They had a nice dinner. The food was really nice. After dinner Catherine went to get some wash cloths to clean the kids off with.

It was already 8pm so Mary took Joan home.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you around."

"Yes see ya, thanks for coming Mary," Steve told her.

Joan left and Catherine took the babies upstairs. She changed them into their pajamas and put them in bed. The babies fell asleep before Catherine was out of the room.

Steve met her at the top of the stairs.

"How about you and I go take a nice warm bath?" Steve suggested.

"I'd like that."

Steve filled the tub and put some soap in it. When he turned around Catherine was already undressing herself. Steve walked up to her and kissed her neck as he helped Catherine undress. Catherine fumbled with his belt before pushing his pants down. Steve's lips never left her neck. Catherine was getting more turned on by the minute. Her pregnancy hormones were kicking in. She brought Steve's lips up to hers and kissed him deeply. Catherine quickly took off his shirt as Steve worked on her bra. Her panties and his boxers quickly followed. Catherine moaned against his lips as she felt how turned on Steve already was. She backed them up to the dresser and sat on top of it. She wrapped her legs around Steve's waist and brought him closer. Steve got her message and he pushed inside of her. His lips moved back down to Catherine's neck again as he moved in and out of her. Catherine felt on edge already. It only took her a few more thrust to reach her peak.

"That was quick," Steve told her.

"It's the pregnancy hormones."

"Ah yes I remember those," Steve smirked at her.

"Let's finish this in the bath."

Steve took her to the bathtub and got in without pulling out of her. He sat down in the tub with Catherine on his lap. The bath was already full so Catherine turned off the water. She moved her arms around Steve's neck as she started moving back and forth. The water made her movements even better.

Steve loved this side of Catherine. He remembered all too well how she got sometimes when she was pregnant with the twins and he never minded to help her with these feelings. Steve grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down.

By the time Steve felt close Catherine had come twice more. Steve helped her move faster and faster. He came with a loud grunt as Catherine came with a loud moan. Exhausted she fell against Steve's chest.

"Wow that was really good," Catherine breathed out.

"Yes it was. God I love this side of you."

Once Catherine had regained her breath she got off of Steve's lap and sat against him with her back. Steve moved his arms around her and rested his hands on her stomach.

"There's another baby in here," Steve told her.

"Yeah I know. Just think that in about 7 months we'll have a new born again."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

They stayed in the tub until the water ran cold. Catherine went out first. Their movements had caused some water and soap to splash out of the bathtub so the floor was wet. Catherine put her feet on the floor but she slipped.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve saw her slip and quickly moved out of the tub. He caught her just in time.

"Thanks," Catherine spoke.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."

"Just be careful on the floor."

"I will."

They dried off and cleaned up the floor. They changed into their pajamas already and sat down on the couch and watched a movie before going to bed. Just before going to bed Catherine checked on the twins. They were sleeping peacefully in their cribs. Catherine gave them both a soft kiss and went to her bedroom.

They had just fallen asleep when they were woken up by a loud cry.

"I'll go," Steve told her.

Steve walked to the baby's room and found Kailani crying. He picked her up.

"Hey it's okay sweetie, it's okay. Daddy's got you."

Steve noticed she had a dirty diaper so he went to change her.

"Phewww," Steve exclaimed as he opened her diaper.

He threw the diaper away and cleaned her up before putting a new diaper on her. He put her pacifier back in her mouth and gently rocked her in his arms. He rocked her until she fell asleep again. He gave her a soft kiss and put her back in her crib. He checked on Kye. He was sleeping peacefully and sucking on his pacifier. Steve walked back to the bedroom and fell asleep again.

…

That Monday they decided to tell the team.

"Morning guys," Steve spoke as they walked into the office.

"Morning, Steve, Catherine," they replied.

"We have an announcement to make. We're having another baby."

The team was surprised.

"You're having another baby?" Danny asked.

"Yes we are," Catherine replied. "I know it's soon after the twins, it wasn't planned but we're really happy about it."

"Of course you are," Kono told her and gave her a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Congratulations boss."

"Thank you."

Chin and Danny congratulated them as well. Steve's phone rang.

"Sorry to break up the party but we have a new case," Steve announced.

They got to work. Since Catherine was pregnant she couldn't go to the crime scene anymore. She stayed behind and did research.

About an hour later Steve and Danny were back at the office. Chin and Kono were still at the crime scene.

"Did you find out something on the victim?"

"Run his fingerprints through AFIS and got a hit," Catherine spoke as she put the picture on the screen. "His name is Jack Roberts, he moved to Honolulu 3 months ago. So far nothing stands out in his phone records or financial records."

"Does he have any family on the island?" Steve asked.

"Not on the island. I'm still looking for his family. I'll keep looking for anything out of the ordinary."

"Alright, let us know when you find something. Danny and I will go see if Max has something."

Catherine went back to the computer as Steve and Danny left. Suddenly she felt nauseous. Quickly she ran to the toilet to throw up. This was one part of being pregnant she did not miss. She rinsed her mouth and went back to the computer.

After 2 hours of searching she found something.

"Hey guys, I think I have something," Catherine called.

The others came out of their offices.

"What do you have Cath?" Steve asked.

"I did some more digging in his past. He lived in Chicago before he came here. He got into some trouble there and I'm guessing that's the reason why he left."

"So his past came back to haunt him," Danny stated.

"Probably."

"Do you have a name?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Jason Banks. He flew into Honolulu yesterday. He booked into a motel near the airport."

Steve, Chin, Danny and Kono suited up and left for the motel. Catherine wished she could go with them. But she knew it would be too dangerous for her, she wouldn't risk anything happen to the baby.

They picked up Banks and put him interrogation.

"You can't keep my here, I didn't do anything!"

"No, what about Jack Roberts?"

"What about him?"

"What happened in Chicago?"

"That was resolved, just a misunderstanding."

"Then why did you fly into Honolulu a day before Roberts was murdered?"

"What? Roberts is dead? And you think I did it?"

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't kill him. Sure I had a beef with him in Chicago but that was resolved."

"Then why did you come to Hawaii?"

"I'm here on business. You can check with my company. I arrived yesterday and I was in a meeting all day yesterday and this morning I was at a meeting too."

Steve stepped aside and asked Catherine to look into this work. He was telling the truth.

"Was there anyone else involved in your beef?"

"No, not as far as I know. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, but stay on the island."

"Did he give you anything else?" Catherine asked once Steve and Danny were back in the office.

"No, he said he doesn't know anything," Steve replied.

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know. Check into his records. See if he had anything to do with Roberts murder."

"On it."

After searching for a while there was nothing that tied him to the murder so they focused on something else.

Together with Kono Catherine tried her best to find anything that could point them to the murderer. Finally after 2 more hours of searching they had found someone. They found a new piece of evidence and his finger prints were on it. The team, minus Catherine, suited up and went to his home.

"Jim Clarke, Five-0, open up!" Steve spoke as he knocked on the door.

There was no answer so Steve knocked again. Suddenly there was a gunshot. It shot through the door. The team quickly dove for cover.

"Put down your weapon and come out with your hands up!" Steve shouted.

He shot again so the team shot back. After a while the gunfire stopped. Carefully the team walked into the house. They found Clarke in the house. He was still alive, he was just bleeding from his arm.

"Jim Clarke, you are under arrest for the murder of Jack Roberts, Book'em Danno."

They got a confession out of him and they verified it. He was the one that killed Roberts. The case was closed.

They finished up at the office and went back home.

Kailani came crawling towards them when they walked in. Steve picked her up and gave her kisses.

"Hey sweetie."

"How were they today?" Catherine asked.

"They were very good. They slept a bit in the afternoon. I took them to the park after before their nap."

"That's good."

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Lauren left and Catherine went to get dinner ready while Steve played with the kids. Steve sat on the ground as they babies lay on their play mats. They giggled as Steve tickled their tummies. Steve bent down and gave Kailani kisses. Kailani reached her hands up and pulled at Steve's ears.

"Kailani, let go of daddy's ears," Steve told her.

Kailani let go of Steve's ear and tried to grab his hair instead. Steve grabbed his little hands and pushed them down.

"No Kailani, that's not nice."

Steve gave her her bear. She grabbed her bear tightly and hugged it tightly. Kye was using Steve's legs as a drum.

"You having fun buddy?" Steve asked and Kye giggled as he kept on drumming.

Kailani pulled herself up at Steve's leg as well and starting drumming too. Catherine heard them giggling and came into the living room to see what was going on. She smiled when she saw them. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of them. Steve heard the click of the camera and looked up.

"Hey honey."

"Hey baby, you three look so cute together."

"I love my family."

"And your family loves you."

Catherine gave him a kiss before she disappeared into the kitchen again. Kye and Kailani were having fun with Steve. A little later Catherine called that dinner was ready so Steve put the kids in their high chairs and set the table. They sat down to eat. The kids enjoyed their dinner. After dinner Catherine took the babies upstairs while Steve cleaned up. Catherine put the babies in the tub, the kids loved being in the tub. They played with their water toys until it was time to go out. Steve came upstairs just as Catherine was getting the babies out of bath. Steve helped them dry off and get changed for bed. Steve read them a story before putting them in their cribs and turning on their music mobiles. The twins sucked contently on their pacifiers as Steve and Catherine left the room. Catherine went to pick out a DVD for them as Steve poured them something to drink and grabbed some popcorn. Together they watch The Lucky One. Steve and Catherine both knew what it was like to be deployed.

When the movie had ended Catherine had fallen asleep. Steve quietly stood up and cradled her in his arms. He carefully put her down on the bed and put the covers over her. He gave her a soft kiss before he went back downstairs. Steve watched a bit of TV before he went up as well. He checked on the twins before he went to bed. Catherine crawled against him as soon as Steve was in the bed. Steve put his arms around her and fell asleep a little later.

…

That Saturday Steve and Catherine were sitting outside with the kids. They had put a fence in front of the beach so the kids couldn't go there. Steve and Catherine sat in the chairs as the kids played on the play mats. Steve and Catherine watched them as they played.

All of a sudden Kye moved on his hands and knees. He started bouncing back and forth. Catherine quickly got her camera. She was just in time with filming as Kye started to crawl. Steve sat down in front of him.

"Come on buddy, come to daddy," Steve spoke.

Slowly Kye crawled over to Steve. Once he had reached Steve he was picked up.

"There's a good boy. Well done buddy." Steve gave him a kiss. "Wave to mommy."

Kye put his arms out towards Catherine.

"Hey buddy, did you crawl huh. Mommy saw you. Such a big boy."

Kailani crawled over to them as well. Steve picked her up and held his two babies. Catherine never stopped filming. Steve played with the kids as Catherine kept on filming. Catherine loved her family. Steve was so good with their kids. He absolutely loved being a daddy. She was happy here with her family and with the new baby that she was carrying. They had to watch out now since both babies were crawling.

Steve put the kids back on the ground. Kailani crawled back to her play mat. Kye watched her and a little later he crawled back to the play mat as well. Kailani started plucking at the grass and wanted to put some grass in her mouth.

"Kailani no," Catherine told her in a firm voice and took the grass out of her hand. "We don't eat grass." Catherine cleaned up her hand.

They stayed outside for a little while longer before they took the kids back inside. Steve took the babies upstairs for their nap. When he got back downstairs Catherine was in the laundry room. Steve walked up to her and put his arms around her from behind. He gently kissed her neck.

"Steve," Catherine moaned.

"Hey honey."

Steve went back to kissing her neck. Catherine melted in his arms. Steve started to unbutton her blouse. Catherine moaned as she felt his hands on her breasts. Steve moved his hand down lower and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He moved his hand down lower. A jolt shot through Catherine's body as Steve touched the right spot. Steve kept his movements going and applied a bit more pressure. Catherine pressed into him and felt how excited he was. Catherine rotated her hips against him as Steve worked her. Catherine begged for more and Steve was happy to oblige. A little later she quivered in his arms. She threw her head back as she came.

Before Catherine realized it she was sitting on top of the washing machine and Steve was taking her pants and panties off. He left her blouse on and lowered the straps of her bra to expose her breasts. Steve sighed with relief as he opened his pants up, it had gotten really tight. He kissed Catherine as he pushed inside of her. Catherine quickly took his shirt off, wanting to touch his naked skin. Catherine absolutely loved this. Her pregnancy hormones were making her even more turned on.

She wrapped her legs around Steve and begged him to go faster. Steve happily obliged and it didn't take them long after that too reach their peaks. Steve held Catherine close against him as they came down from their highs.

"Wow, that was so good," Catherine breathed out.

"Oh yes it was. Sorry to sneak up on you like that but I just couldn't help myself."

"It's okay. I don't mind. I was actually coming to do the same to you when I was done with the laundry."

"Well in that case, we could go again," Steve smirked at her.

Catherine grabbed him tightly and kissed him again. Steve quickly stepped out of his jeans and carried her. He wanted to go upstairs but Catherine didn't have the patience for that.

"Steve, couch."

Steve walked over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. Catherine moved back and forth to get him in the mood again. When she felt he was ready she moved herself down on him. She moved in a way she knew drove Steve crazy. Steve threw his head back and grabbed her to help her move but Catherine didn't like that. She pushed his hands back next to his head. Their fingers intertwined as Catherine moved faster. This woman was so intoxicating to him. He could never get enough or her. Steve grabbed her hips after a while and held her still as he moved up and down very fast. Catherine braced her hands against Steve's chest and she moved with him.

They both came with a loud moan. Steve held her for a while as Catherine collapsed against him.

"You're so amazing," Catherine uttered.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Together they took a shower. Just as they were dressed the twins woke up. Steve and Catherine walked into their room.

"Hey little sweeties," Catherine spoke.

Steve moved to pick up Kye who was begging to be held.

"Hey buddy," Steve gave him a kiss.

He changed him and dressed him as Catherine did the same with Kailani. They brought them downstairs and put them in their playpens. The kids were happily playing together. Catherine and Steve sat on the couch together.

"They are so cute together," Catherine spoke.

"Yes they are. And our new baby is gonna be just as cute," Steve replied as he put his hand on her stomach.

"I hope we'll be alright with the twins and a new born."

"We can handle it honey. We're gonna be fine. It may be a little bit hard in the beginning and busy but we can handle it. We can handle it together."

Catherine leaned closer to Steve. Steve gave her a soft kiss on her head. They sat there for a while just watching the kids play. Just after 5.30pm Steve disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner. After a while Kye came crawling after him to see where his daddy was. He tried to pull himself up on the fence. He cried when he couldn't go to Steve. Steve heard him cry and turned around.

"Hey buddy, it's okay," Steve spoke as he picked him up. "Daddy's just making dinner."

Steve put him back in the living room but Kye wasn't having any of it so Steve picked him up again and put him in his high chair in the kitchen. He gave him a toy to play with while he made dinner. Kye was quiet now and sitting peacefully in his chair.

"Cath honey, can you set the table please?" Steve called from the kitchen when dinner was almost done.

Catherine put Kailani in her high chair and set the table. Steve brought Kye over and they ate dinner.

….

They had another doctor's appointment. Catherine was now 12 weeks pregnant. It was Catherine's day off so they took the twins with them. They were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called in. 5 minutes later they were called in. It was the same doctor they had with the twins so he recognized Kailani and Kye.

"Hey you two, you've grown big."

"Yes, they are growing very big," Catherine replied.

"Are they crawling yet?"

"Yes they are. Kailani a little longer than Kye but they are both crawling."

"You're in for fun times than."

"Yeah they love to explore everything. We have to keep a close eye on them."

"Yeah I bet. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Just a bit of morning sickness, but other than that not much yet."

"That's good. Shall we go see what the little baby is up to?"

Steve held Kye and Kailani as Catherine lay down on the bed and rolled up her shirt. Steve smiled when he saw the little bump. The doctor put some gel on the wand, fired up the machine and put the device on Catherine's stomach.

"The baby is growing very nice and big," the doctor spoke. "Wait a minute."

"Is something wrong doctor?" Catherine asked concerned.

"No nothing is wrong. I'm just seeing another heartbeat."

"Another heartbeat? As in twins?" Catherine couldn't believe her eyes and ears.


	8. Chapter 8

"You sure doctor?" Steve asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Here is one heartbeat and here is the other," the doctor replied as he pointed at the screen.

Steve couldn't believe it. Not only was she pregnant so soon after the twins she was expecting another set of twins.

"Are they okay doctor?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, they are both doing very well. Everything is going fine so far. So if you have no further questions I'll see you in 3 weeks."

Steve and Catherine made another appointment before Steve drove them home. It was a quiet ride back. Both were too consumed by the news they just heard. They couldn't believe they were having another set of twins. Steve helped Catherine carry the babies inside. Just as they brought the babies inside Steve's phone rang. He quickly put Kye on the ground and answered his cellphone. He had a new case.

"Sorry honey, we have a new case. I'll see you tonight," Steve told her and gave her a kiss before he left.

Catherine sat down on the couch and looked at Kye and Kailani. She still couldn't believe that they were having another set of twins. She hoped she and Steve would be okay with another set of twins. It was though raising one set of twins let alone two. When they twins would be here they would have 4 kids under the age of 2. Catherine sighed deeply at the thought. It was going to be hard work.

….

"Are you okay?" Danny asked his partner as they drove to the crime scene. "You're very quiet."

Steve glanced at Danny from the driver's seat. "We had a doctor's appointment this morning."

"Is everything okay with Catherine and the baby?" Danny asked concerned.

"Make that babies."

"Babies? You're having another set of twins?" Danny asked shocked.

"Yep we are."

"Wow, that's… wow."

"Yeah I know. I have no idea how we are gonna handle two sets of twins."

"I'm sure you and Cath can handle it and if you ever need any help, I'd be happy to help and I'm sure Grace would too."

"Thanks Danny."

They were able to wrap the case before 6pm. Steve quickly finished his reports and went home.

"Hey, I'm home," Steve called as he walked through the door.

"Hey honey," Catherine called from the kitchen.

Kye and Kailani came crawling up to Steve as they heard his voice. Steve got down on his knees and waiting for Kye and Kailani.

"Hey my little sweeties, come to daddy."

They were smiling as they crawled over to Steve. They reached Steve and pulled themselves up by his legs. Steve picked them both up and gave them a big hug and a kiss.

"Daddy missed you today. Shall we go see what mommy's up too?"

Steve walked to the kitchen and stepped over the fence.

"Hey honey," Steve greeted Catherine.

"Hey baby," Catherine responded back as Steve gave her a kiss.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine. Just had a relaxing day with the kids."

"That's good."

"How was work?"

"Just the usual. Dinner smells delicious."

"It's almost done. Can you set the table?"

Steve put the kids in their high chairs and set the table. The kids started kicking and screaming when the food didn't come fast enough.

"Easy guys, it's coming," Steve spoke.

Just a minute later Steve put their plates in front of them. They immediately calmed down and started eating their food. Steve and Catherine watched them as they ate too. Kye spilled more down his bib than actually went in his mouth. Steve scooped it up and placed it back on his plate. Kailani was eating peacefully. She loved pasta. When they were done with dinner Catherine cleaned the kids up as Steve put away the dishes. Catherine put the kids in front of the TV as she helped Steve clean up. They kept an eye on the kids since the Christmas tree was up. They had put a fence around it so the kids couldn't reach it. They hadn't at first and the kids were very interested with the balls and lights in the tree. So they put a fence around it and moved the decorations and lights from the lower branches.

After Steve and Catherine were finished cleaning up they took the babies upstairs for bath. They loved being in the tub. They were definitely two little water bugs. They screamed when Catherine and Steve took them out. They didn't want to go out of the bath. Catherine and Steve calmed them down and had them suck on their pacifiers. They dried them off and put a clean diaper and their pajamas on. It was Steve's turn to read to them. Catherine sat down next to Steve as Steve sat in the rocking chair with Kye and Kailani on his lap. Steve read them a book. Kailani happily slammed her hand down on the book when Steve said dog.

"Yes sweetie, that's a dog," Steve told her.

When the story had ended Catherine picked up Kailani. She gave her a kiss before she placed her in her crib. Steve did the same with Kye before they switched babies.

"Goodnight my little sweeties," Catherine spoke as she turned off the light and closed the door.

Steve and Catherine walked back downstairs. They cleaned up the toys from the kids.

"What do you wanna do with Christmas this year?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know yet. I kinda like staying home since this is our first Christmas with the kids."

"Don't we always do something with the team?"

"That's Christmas day. Christmas Eve everyone spends with their families."

"Maybe we could ask Mary and Joan to come over."

"That sounds nice. I'll call her tomorrow."

After they finished cleaning up they sat down on the couch and watched a bit of TV.

"What's on your mind Cath?" Steve asked.

"I was just thinking."

"About…..?"

"About this pregnancy. I can't believe we're having twins again."

"I know, me neither. But we're gonna be fine honey."

"I hope so. It's gonna be hard work."

"Yeah that it will. But Danny offered to help if we need to and he said Grace wouldn't mind either."

"That's nice of them."

"We can handle it honey. We can handle it together."

Catherine turned to face him. "I love you honey."

"I love you too baby."

Steve pulled her closer and kissed her. He put his arms around her and lifted her onto his lap. Catherine moved her arms around his neck as Steve deepened the kiss. Catherine couldn't stop herself from moving back and forth on his lap. Steve felt the blood rushing in between his legs. He moved his hips up slightly and Catherine moaned at the contact. Steve stood up with Catherine in his arms. Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve quickly walked upstairs. As soon as they reached the bathroom he started unbuttoning Catherine's shirt. He gently put her down on the bed and removed her blouse. Next he started on her pants. He could already see a little bump forming around her stomach. He moved his hand over it and kissed her stomach.

Hours later they lay tangled up in each other basking in the afterglow of their love making.

"Wow Steve, that was amazing," Catherine uttered.

"You were not so bad yourself. I can't believe you came so many times."

"Pregnancy hormones honey."

"Oh trust me, I know," Steve smirked.

Catherine lay her head down on Steve's chest as Steve pulled her closer. Together they fell asleep shortly after that.

….

Today was Christmas Eve. Steve went to the grocery store as Catherine stayed at home with kids. Catherine had made a list for him with everything she needed for the Christmas meal. Mary and Joan were coming as well. It was very busy in the store so it took Steve about 2 hours to get everything.

Catherine wanted Steve to help bring in the grocery but Steve told her he got it. So Catherine went to the kitchen and put away the groceries. Once the groceries were put away Catherine started on dinner. Steve sat in the living room and put a Christmas movie on for the kids to watch.

The kids were giggling as they watch it. Catherine came out of the kitchen to see what was going on. She found the kids happily sitting on Steve lap. They were enjoying the movie. After the movie ended Steve put the kids down for their afternoon nap.

"Need help with anything?" Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nope thanks, I've got it under control."

"Alright."

Steve walked over to the dining room and pulled out the Christmas decorations for on the table. He put a Christmas placemat in front of every chair. He decorated the table with Christmas candles and Christmas decoration. He pulled the good china from the cupboard and set the table. Once he was done with table Steve cleaned the house before Mary and Joan would arrive.

When he was done he went upstairs to take a shower. Just when he wanted to go downstairs the kids woke up.

"I'll get them," Steve called downstairs. "Hey my little sweeties."

Steve first picked up Kye and dressed him in his Christmas outfit and then did the same with Kailani.

"Oh my god," Catherine exclaimed when she saw the three of them. "You look so cute. Wait let me get the camera."

Catherine took some pictures of Steve and the kids and some pictures of Kye and Kailani.

"They look so cute," Catherine spoke.

"Yeah that they do."

"I'm gonna go shower real quickly."

"Do I have to watch dinner?"

"Nope, it's all good."

"Alright."

Kailani and Kye crawled over to the Christmas tree and adored the lights on the tree.

Just as Catherine came downstairs there was a knock on the door. Catherine opened the door and found Mary and Joan standing there.

"Hey Mary, come on in."

"Hey Cath, hey Steve," Mary spoke as she walked in.

"Uncle Steve!" Joan squealed and ran over to Steve.

"Hey little girl." Steve picked her up and gave her a big hug. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Yes, mommy said if I go to bed like a good girl there will be presents under the three tomorrow."

"Well I'm sure there will be."

Catherine disappeared into the kitchen again as Steve and Mary sat on the couch and watched the kids play. Joan got along great with Kye and Kailani.

Just a little after 6pm they sat down to eat. Catherine made a delicious meal, stuffed chicken with potato gratin and beans. They enjoyed themselves. Joan ate pretty well. Catherine had made a special plate for the kids. After dinner Steve put on a Christmas CD and they sang some Christmas songs together. Kye and Kailani loved the music. Steve and Catherine helped them to stand and danced with them a bit. By 8pm the twins were dead tired so Steve took them upstairs.

"How are you doing?" Mary asked Catherine.

"I'm good, just a bit of morning sickness. But other than that nothing really."

"That's good. I still can't believe you guys are having another set of twins."

"I know me neither."

Mary and Joan stayed for a bit longer before going home as well. Catherine and Steve cleaned up before they sat down on the couch and watched Miracle on 34th street. By the time the movie had ended Catherine had fallen asleep. Steve carefully stood up and cradled her in his arms. He took her upstairs and gently placed her on the bed before pulling the covers over her. He went back downstairs to lock up and he joined Catherine in the bed.

…...

The next morning Steve woke up when the sun peered through the curtains. He turned on his side and saw that Catherine was awake too.

"Hey honey," Steve said.

"Hey baby, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Steve moved closer to her and kissed her. Steve looked over at the clock and saw it was only 7.30am. He figured they had a little while before the kids woke up so he rolled Catherine on her back as he kissed her. Steve kissed her neck as he started to take her clothes off. He got no further than her top when the babies started crying.

Steve put his head down and grunted.

"Bad timing," Steve stated.

"Yes, very bad timing."

"We'll finish this tonight."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Deal."

Steve got out and went to get the babies.

"Hey, you decided to wake up already huh."

The babies smiled at him. Steve changed and dressed the babies before taking them downstairs. He put them in their chairs and got breakfast ready for them. The kids ate in silence once Steve gave them their breakfast. Steve went to make breakfast for Catherine and him as well.

Once they all had breakfast they took the kids to the living room. The kids' eyes went wide when they saw the presents under the three. Catherine and Steve helped them unpack the presents. They loved the presents they got. They didn't know with which present they had to play first.

They kids were playing happily on the floor as Steve and Catherine sat down on the couch. The kids kicked and screamed as Steve and Catherine took them upstairs for their afternoon nap. They continued to cry as Steve and Catherine dressed them for bed.

Steve picked up Kye and tried to get him to calm down.

"Once you've had your nap you can go back downstairs to play okay. But first daddy needs you to be big boy and go to sleep okay." Steve gave him his pacifier and after a while Kye calmed down. "There's a good boy."

Steve placed him in his crib and put the music mobile on. Kailani had calmed down as well so Catherine placed her in her crib. They gave the babies a kiss before they went back downstairs.

Around 5pm they left to go to Kono's house, it was her turn to host the Christmas party.

"Hey guys," Kono greeted them.

"Hey Kono," Steve greeted back.

"Hey you two, you've grown big."

"Yeah they grow every day it seems."

They team enjoyed the night together. Everyone had a good time. Catherine drove home so Steve could have some beers. As soon as they finished putting the babies to bed Steve picked Catherine up and pinned her to the wall outside the babies' room. Before Catherine realized what was happening Steve was already kissing her.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Catherine stammered as Steve kissed her neck.

"Finishing what we started this morning," Steve smirked at her.

"In that case, bedroom."

Steve quickly walked them to their bedroom. Clothes were quickly discarded and Steve pushed himself into her.

Steve woke up the next morning to hear Catherine vomiting in the bathroom. He got out of bed and went to check on her.

"You okay honey?" Steve asked concerned as he held the hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm good," Catherine replied in between vomiting.

Steve hated seeing her like this but he knew it was because she was pregnant.

Once Catherine was done vomiting she washed her mouth and rinsed her mouth.

"This part I so didn't miss."

"Yeah, hopefully it'll stop in your second trimester like it did with Kye and Kailani."

"I hope so."

…..

About a week later it was New Year's Eve. Since Catherine wasn't feeling so well Steve and Catherine stayed at home. Steve had picked up the groceries. It was a beautiful day so they took the kids to the park in the afternoon. The kids were enjoying the swings and the slides. They were tired by the time they came back home so Steve and Catherine put the babies in their cribs. Steve and Catherine lay outside in the hammock for a while. When the babies woke up Steve went upstairs to get them. He dressed Kailani in a cute red dress with white jacket and he dressed Kye in a cute pair of jeans and a plaid shirt.

Catherine was busy in the kitchen when Steve came down. He put Kye and Kailani down on their play mats and went to see what Catherine was doing.

"Need a hand honey?" Steve asked.

"No thanks, I've got it."

Steve sat down on the couch and watched his kids play. He wondered how they would handle the fireworks tonight.

Catherine had made a delicious meal for them, potatoes with rosemary from the oven, chicken with pesto and spinach. For the kids she had made chicken without pesto. Steve cut Kye's food in little pieces while Catherine did the same with Kailani's food. As soon as the plates were in front of them they grabbed their spoons and started eating. Steve and Catherine were glad they that ate very well. There was hardly a thing they didn't like. They kids finished their plates in silence so Steve and Catherine could eat as well. Steve took the kids up stairs to go in bath. Steve filled the tub till about a half. He put the kids in their water chairs. They were giggling and kicking their little legs, trying to swim. They protested when Steve took them out of the bath. Catherine just came upstairs when Steve wanted to take them out of the bath.

"Need a hand honey?"

"Yeah thanks."

Catherine took Kailani and dried her off while Steve dried of Kye. They dressed them in their pajamas. Tonight was Catherine's turn to read a story. They loved the book with the animals.

"Where's the cat?" Catherine asked. Kailani happily slammed her hand down on the book where the cat was. "Yes, good Kailani." Catherine read further in the book. "Where's the dog?" Kye pointed to the dog. "Very good Kye."

Once the book was finished they put the kids in their cribs. They kissed them goodnight before going back down.

"I hope they'll sleep through the fireworks tonight," Catherine spoke.

"Yeah me too."

Steve poured them something to drink and they sat down on the couch watching a movie. Catherine had made some lovely snacks for them. When it was almost midnight Steve opened a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne. Catherine pulled the fritters out of the oven. They put the clock on the TV and counted down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year," they yelled.

"Happy New Year baby," Steve spoke to her.

"Happy New Year honey," Catherine replied and gave him a kiss.

Steve poured them a glass of champagne. They toasted and took a sip. They took their glasses and took a fritter and went to the backyard. They sat on the hammock and enjoyed the fireworks. They had the baby monitor with them but the babies didn't wake up.

Around 1am they went back inside and went to bed.

….

Catherine was driving in her car. The twins were in the backseat. She was just going to do some groceries. She stopped in front of a red light. As soon as it turned green she pulled up. She didn't see the car coming from her left, running a red light. Before she knew it the car slammed into her car.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve was sitting behind his desk when his phone rang.

"McGarrett," Steve answered the phone.

"Is this Steve McGarrett?" A female voice asked.

"Yes this is him. Who is this?"

"My name is Rebecca Harper, I'm a nurse at Pacific Health. I'm calling about Catherine McGarrett."

"Is everything alright?" Steve asked concerned.

"Your wife and kids were in an accident."

"Are they okay?"

"They are in with the doctor now."

"I'm on my way."

Steve hung up the phone, quickly grabbed his car keys and ran out of the office. The others sat in there office and saw Steve sprinting by. Danny got up and ran after Steve.

"Steve, everything okay?" Danny asked as he caught up to Steve just before he got in the car.

"I have to go, Catherine has been in an accident."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, I have to go."

Steve got in his truck and quickly drove to the hospital. He walked up to the desk clerk.

"My wife was brought in here, she was in an accident."

"What's her name?"

"Catherine McGarrett."

The clerk looked her up on the board.

"She's still in with the doctor. If you please have a seat in the waiting area sir."

"No, I need to see my wife. Where are my kids? I was told they were in the accident as well."

The clerk looked them up. "They are in exam room 2, it's over there."

Steve quickly walked over to the room. When he came in both of his kids were crying.

"Can I help you?" The female doctor asked.

"I'm their father. How are they?"

"They are fine. They just won't stop crying since they were brought in. But we examined them closely and they have no injuries. They are probably just crying because they are scared."

Steve let out a relieved sigh as he walked over to the bed.

"Hey, it's okay, daddy's here." Steve picked them up and held them close to him. "Shhhh, it's okay. Daddy's got you."

The kids calmed down after a while.

"Are you sure they are okay doctor?"

"Yes, we've examined them thoroughly, they are fine."

"Do you know how my wife is doing?"

"I believe she's still in with the doctor but I'll go see what I can find out."

Steve sat down on the bed with his kids.

"Don't worry, mommy's gonna be alright."

A little later the doctor came back into the room.

"Your wife has been brought upstairs for surgery. You can wait in the waiting room there."

Steve's heart sank to the ground, she couldn't be in surgery. He feared for her life and the babies' life.

"Do you know how she is? How the babies are doing?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have any information about your wife's condition."

Steve walked upstairs and sat down in the waiting area. The kids had fallen asleep in his arms.

Steve sat there for 2 hours without any information about Catherine.

"Hey Steve." Steve looked up as he heard Danny's voice.

"Hey Danny."

"How is she?"

"I don't know, she's still inside."

"She'll be alright Steve," Danny tried to reassure him.

"Maybe, but what about the babies? If they have to operate on her it's likely that she lost the babies."

"I'm sorry Steve."

They sat there for another hour before Catherine's doctor came out.

"Family of Catherine McGarrett," the male doctor spoke and Steve stood up.

He handed the kids over to Danny and walked up to the doctor.

"I'm her husband, how is she?"

"She was in a car accident. They were some internal bleedings we had to fix and we had to take her spleen out."

"How are the babies?" Steve asked but his gut was telling him they weren't alright.

"I'm sorry sir, but she lost the babies."

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can I go see her?"

"Right this way."

Steve looked over to Danny and Danny nodded, telling him it was okay to go see Catherine.

Steve walked into the room and saw Catherine lying on the bed. She lay motionless. She looked pale and had some cuts in her face. Steve couldn't believe this was happening. He walked up to the bed, sat down on the chair and grabbed her hand in his. Steve kissed her hand and couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Steve sat there for a while before Danny came in with the kids.

"How is she?" Danny asked.

"She lost the babies."

"I'm sorry Steve. How is Catherine?"

"She lost some blood and they had to take out her spleen, but she should be alright."

"You'll get through this Steve," Danny replied as he put a reassuring hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I hope so."

"Do you want me to look after Kye and Kailani?"

"No it's okay. You can leave them here. I'll have the nanny come pick them up."

"Alright, hang in there Steve, if you need anything, I'm just a call away."

"Thanks Danny."

Danny wanted to leave the room but Steve stopped.

"Danny," Steve spoke and Danny turned around. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you find out what happened with Catherine? How she got into the accident."

"Sure of course."

"Thanks Danny."

Danny left the room and Steve looked at his kids sleeping in their car seats. He was glad they were okay. He hoped their mommy would be okay as well.

He sat there for a while waiting for Catherine to wake up. An hour and a half after Catherine was brought in Steve felt her squeeze his hand. He looked up and saw her eyelids fluttering.

"Cath, honey, it's okay, I'm here, open your eyes honey."

Slowly Catherine opened her eyes and she looked around confused until she saw Steve.

"Steve," Catherine spoke softly.

"Yeah, it's okay Cath, it's me, you're safe."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember driving my car, I was on my way to get groceries, and then everything went black."

"You were in an accident."

"Kye and Kailani," Catherine replied terrified. "They were with me in the car."

"They are fine honey, look they are sleeping in their car seats."

Catherine looked over to the couch where Kye and Kailani were and let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you sure they are okay?"

"Yes honey, they are fine. The doctor checked them out."

"And the babies?" Catherine asked as her hands went to her stomach.

Steve looked down. He had no idea how to tell her this.

"I'm sorry Catherine. We lost the babies."

Catherine couldn't believe it. "No, no," Catherine cried.

"I'm sorry honey."

Catherine couldn't stop herself from crying. Steve sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry honey."

Steve sat there for a while with a crying Catherine in his arms until they were interrupted by Kye's cry. Just a Steve picked up Kye Kailani woke up to. He picked up Kye and placed him in Catherine's arms and he went back to pick up Kailani. With Kailani in his arms he sat down next to Catherine on the bed.

Catherine looked down at Kye lying in her arms. She was glad that Kye and Kailani were okay but she still couldn't believe she had lost the babies. She held Kye close to her and gave him a soft kiss.

"Mommy loves you," Catherine told him softly.

Catherine leaned against Steve as he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Steve."

"For what honey?"

"For losing the babies."

"It's not your fault honey. You don't need to blame yourself. You were in an accident. That was not your fault. It's not your fault honey. We'll get through this together," Steve told her and gave her a soft kiss on her head. "I'm just glad the three of you are okay. I love you honey."

"I love you too Steve."

After a while Steve noticed Catherine had fallen asleep. He placed Kailani back in her car seat and then did the same with Kye. Just a he had put the twins in their car seats Danny walked in.

"Hey Steve, how is she?"

"She woke up about an hour ago. She seemed to be doing okay."

"Good. I did some digging into the accident and I found a security camera that caught the accident. HPD put a BOLO out on the vehicle. I told HPD what happened and they handed the case over to us. They found the car parked at a home in Waikiki. HPD is keeping an eye on the place and is waiting for us before they go in.

"I can't leave Catherine and the babies here."

"I knew you wouldn't so I called your nanny to watch them while you're gone," Danny spoke and Steve and Catherine's nanny walked in.

"I'm so sorry Steve," Lauren spoke.

"Thanks and thank you for coming to watch them."

"You're welcome. Just get the bastard who did this to Catherine."

Steve gave his kids and Catherine a soft kiss before he and Danny left. When they arrived at the scene Kono and Chin were already there. Steve and Danny geared up and joined them.

"What do we know Duke?" Steve asked.

"Male suspect is inside. We have not spotted any movement and it appears he is alone."

Steve took the megaphone.

"Andy Miller, Steve McGarrett, Five-0. Come out with your hands up!"

There came gunfire out of the house.

"I take it that's a no," Danny stated.

"I'm not gonna asked again. Come out with your hands up!"

Again came the gunfire. HPD and Steve and Danny returned fire.

"Seize fire," Steve called after a while.

There was no more gunfire coming out of the house. Steve walked towards the house and kicked in the front door with Danny behind him. They cleared the entire house but Miller was no were to be found.

"Clear," Danny called.

"Clear," came the response from Steve. Then Steve saw him running out of the garden. "Danny we got a runner."

Steve took off and ran after him. Steve managed to catch up to him pretty soon and jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. Miller lay with his head towards Steve. Steve wanted to punch him so bad.

"You son of a bitch," Steve yelled at him as he punched him the face. "You stupid idiot. Do you have any idea what you've done?" Steve yelled at him as he kept punching him.

"Steve, take it easy, Steve!" Danny tried to get through to his partner.

Together with Chin Danny pulled Steve off of Miller.

"He's crazy man," Miller shouted.

"You're lucky. Frankly I wouldn't have minded it if he beat you to dead."

"I didn't do anything."

"You didn't do anything?!" Steve's face was red hot with anger.

"Steve, take it easy," Chin tried to calm him down.

"You ran a red light earlier today, you hit a car. His wife and kids were in the car," Danny told him.

"I swear, I didn't hit any car."

Steve was ready to punch him again but Chin held him back. Kono pulled out her tablet and showed Miller the footage of the accident.

"We've got you and the camera. See it's you driving the car so don't deny anything," Kono told him. "Andy Miller you're under arrest for aggravated assault."

"Aggravated assault? I didn't assault anyone."

Steve stepped forward. "You assaulted my wife and kids when he hit the car. My wife lost her babies because of you," Steve shouted at him. "You are going away for a long time. Get him out of here."

"You okay Steve?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe this guy."

"We got him Steve, he's going away. I know it doesn't bring the babies back, but at least he'll pay for it."

Chin saw that Steve wasn't really listening.

"Steve, I've been where you are. I know how it feels. Don't let it become your whole life. You've got Catherine and Kye and Kailani. They need you right now."

"Can you finish up here?"

"Yeah sure."

Steve drove back to the hospital. He paused for a moment before he walked into Catherine's room. To Steve's surprise Catherine was awake.

"Hey honey," Catherine greeted him.

"Hey baby," Steve responded and gave her a kiss.

"How did it go?"

"Fine, we caught the guy that hit you, he's going away for a while."

"That's good."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, could be better."

"We'll get through this honey," Steve spoke as he sat down on the bed and took her hand.

"I'm just glad Kye and Kailani are fine."

"Yeah, don't worry about them honey. They are fine."

"I'll take them home with me," Lauren spoke.

"Thank you for coming Lauren," Catherine replied.

"No worries, you just focus on getting better. I'll take care of the twins."

"Thank you Lauren," Steve told her.

Steve and Catherine kissed the babies goodbye before Lauren took them home. Steve sat next to Catherine and pulled her in his arms.

"I'm just glad you are okay honey," Steve told her. "I know it's rough losing the babies but I'm just glad I didn't lose you too."

"I guess it wasn't meant to be this time around."

"Perhaps. I know it happened very soon after the twins were born but I was really happy to have another baby with you."

"I know, me too," Catherine replied with a sob.

"It'll be okay honey," Steve told her as he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on her head.

"Can you stay here with me tonight?"

"Of course honey. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Steve lay there on the bed with Catherine in his arms. A little later he noticed Catherine had fallen asleep. Quietly he got up from the bed and placed her back down on the bed. He walked out of the room and looked at the time. It was 9pm. He grabbed his phone and called Lauren.

"Hey Steve," Lauren spoke as she answered the phone. "How's Catherine?"

"She's asleep now, she doing okay considering. How are the kids?"

"They are asleep."

"Good. Could you stay the night please, I'm staying here in the hospital with Catherine."

"Of course Steve, don't worry about the kids. I've got them. You just take care of Catherine."

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'll bring them by the hospital tomorrow morning."

"That's fine. Could you please check on them every once in a while? I just wanna make sure they are okay."

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on them."

"Great thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need me."

"I will. See you."

Steve hung up the phone and sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway. He buried his face in his hands and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Why did they have to lose the babies? He was glad Catherine, Kye and Kailani were okay. He couldn't bear the thought of losing them.

Catherine woke up and noticed that Steve wasn't in the room.

"Steve!" Catherine yelled afraid.

Steve looked up as he heard her yell. He quickly stood up and ran into the room.

"Catherine it's okay," Steve spoke to her and he saw the terrified look in her eyes. He sat down on the bed next to her and gathered her in his arms. "It's okay honey, I'm here, it's okay, you're safe."

"Kye, Kailani," Catherine softly spoke.

"They are fine honey, they are at home with Lauren."

"You sure?"

"Yes honey. They are fine. Trust me. What happened?"

"I guess it was just a bad dream."

"It's okay honey. You were in a car accident, but you're safe now. I've got you. I'm here with you. Just go back to sleep. I'll be here."

Steve took his shoes off and lowered the bed. He crawled under the cover and pulled Catherine close to him. Catherine laid her head against Steve's chest. Steve gave her a soft kiss on her head and pulled her as close as he could.

The next morning Catherine woke up when a nurse walked into the room.

"Sorry for waking you miss, I just came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better I guess. Still a bit tired and weak."

"That's understandable. You lost some blood. Any pain?"

"No, it's okay. Just a bit when I try to breathe."

"Yeah, you bruised some ribs. The pain medications from the surgery are wearing off now. If you want something for the pain just press the call light."

"I will thank you."

"Just rest up, I'll be back later."

Just as the nurse walked out of the Steve walked into the room.

"Hey honey," he greeted Catherine and gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better."

"Good. Now let's see if we can get some breakfast in you," Steve spoke pointing to the breakfast on the tray.

"I'm not hungry Steve."

"You have to eat something honey?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Cath, if you don't eat you won't get better. Come on honey, you don't have to eat everything, just a bit."

Catherine managed to eat half of the sandwich.

Just as Catherine finished the sandwich Lauren came in with Kye and Kailani.

"Good morning," Lauren spoke.

"Good morning Lauren, how were the kids?" Steve asked.

"Two little angels. They slept quietly till 7.30am."

"That's good. Hey you two," Steve spoke as he looked over their car seat.

Kye and Kailani smiled as they heard their father's voice.

"Daddy missed you two," Steve spoke as he first picked up Kailani.

Steve brought Kailani over to Catherine and handed Kailani to her.

"Hey my little sweetie, mommy missed you."

"Just call me when you want me to pick them up," Lauren spoke.

"Thank you Lauren for watching them," Catherine replied.

"It's my pleasure. You just focus on getting better."

….

It had been a week since the accident. Catherine was just released from the hospital. She still had to stay home for about 6 weeks before going back to work. It still hurt that they had lost the babies but Steve and Catherine were dealing with it. Steve worked from home whenever he could. He was only at the office when they were working a case. Lauren was there to help Catherine when Steve was at work.

Catherine was sitting on the couch and looked at Kye and Kailani playing. She was thankful that they were alright but she was sad that she had lost the other two babies.

"Why don't you go get some rest Catherine, I'll watch Kye and Kailani," Lauren suggested.

Catherine wanted to be with them but she was feeling tired. Maybe an hour of sleep wouldn't be so bad. Catherine stood up and walked upstairs and lay down on the bed. She quickly fell asleep.

She woke up about 2 hours later. She went downstairs. When she came downstairs no one was in the house.


	10. Chapter 10

She looked around to where Lauren and the kids were. She found a note on the coffee table.

'I took the kids to the store. I didn't want to wake you.'

Catherine relaxed as she read where the kids were. 10 minutes later Lauren stepped in.

"Hey Cath," Lauren greeted her.

"Hey Lauren, thanks for getting the groceries."

"No problem," Lauren responded as she put the car seats on the table.

"Hey my little sweeties," Catherine spoke and Kye and Kailani smiled as they heard their mommy. Catherine picked them up and sat down on the couch with them. "Mommy loves you." Catherine gave both of them a kiss.

Catherine was glad that she had Kye and Kailani but she was still sad that she had lost the babies. Catherine held them until they started fussing. Catherine walked upstairs with them and put them down for their naps. Catherine stood over their cribs and watched them as they fell asleep. She felt so lucky to have them after everything that happened lately. Catherine stood over their cribs for a few minutes before going back downstairs.

When Steve came home just after 5.30pm Catherine was sitting outside with the kids and Lauren was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey Lauren," Steve greeted.

"Hey Steve."

"How was she today?"

"Good. She slept for a few hours after lunch. I believe it helps that she has she twins near her."

"Yeah it does. Thank you for looking after them."

"It's no problem at all."

Steve walked outside.

"Hey Cath."

Catherine looked up as she heard Steve's voice. "Hey Steve."

Steve walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Okay, it's getting better. It still hurts that we lost them but I'm learning to deal with it."

"We'll be alright honey," Steve spoke as he gathered her in his arms and gave her a soft kiss on her head. "I'm here for you if you need me."

"I know and I'm really thankful for that. I couldn't handle this if I didn't have you near me."

"I'm here honey."

Suddenly Steve felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw it was Kailani. She had crawled over to him.

"Hey sweetie," Steve said as he picked her up and gave her a kiss.

Shortly after Kailani Kye was at Steve's feet as well. Catherine picked him up and together they sat outside until Lauren called for dinner. After dinner Lauren went back home as Steve cleaned up after dinner. Catherine sat on the couch and read a book to the kids. Once Steve was done cleaning up they took the kids upstairs for their bath.

For the first time since the accident Steve saw a smile on Catherine's face as the kids played in the bath. They dried the kids off and put them in their cribs. They gave them a kiss before going back down. They went outside and sat in the hammock enjoying the evening sun. Steve lay on the hammock with Catherine against his chest. After a while he could hear Catherine sobbing.

"You okay honey?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just this whole situation. It's hard."

"I know it is honey but we'll get through it together, I promise."

Catherine turned around so she was with her face towards Steve and she lay down against his chest. Steve wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"It's gonna be okay honey. We'll get through this. It's okay honey."

He rubbed her back trying to calm her down. After a while Catherine stopped crying and relaxed a bit in his arms.

"I'm sorry Steve."

"It's okay honey. You don't have to be sorry. I told you I'm here for you. It's okay honey."

"I love you Steve."

"I love you too honey."

Steve gave her a soft kiss on her head and pulled her close. Steve held her until he noticed she had fallen asleep. Carefully Steve stood up and cradled her in his arms. He brought her upstairs and lay her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and gave her a kiss on her cheek before going back downstairs. Steve sat outside in the chairs near the beach. He hated seeing Catherine like this. He tried to be strong for Catherine but he was hurting inside as well. He looked out at the ocean and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Steve sat there for a while before going back inside. He locked up before going upstairs and checked on the twins. They were sleeping peacefully in their cribs. Steve went to their bedroom and got in the bed next to Catherine. As soon as he was in the bed Catherine crawled over to him and lay her head down on his chest. Steve put his arms around her and fell asleep as well.

….

It had been 3 months since Catherine and Steve had lost the babies. Catherine was feeling better physically. It still hurt a bit that she lost the babies, but she was learning to deal with it. Steve was glad that he was getting a bit of the old Catherine back but he missed being with her. They had made out a couple of times but as soon as Steve wanted to take things further Catherine stopped him. Steve understood but he missed being with her like that.

Today was the first day Catherine came back to work.

"You sure you're up for it honey?" Steve asked as he parked the car at HQ.

"Yeah, it'll be good for me."

"Alright. Just take it easy okay."

"I will Steve."

"Hey Cath," Kono greeted her with a hug as they walked into the office. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

"How are you?"

"Better, it still hurts a bit but I'm dealing with it."

"Alright, it's good to have you back."

The welcome back party was interrupted when Steve's phone rang.

"We have a new case, guys."

The 5 of them went to the crime scene. It felt good to Catherine to be back at work. She only went with them to the crime scene. The rest of the day Catherine stayed at the office, searching information on the computer.

It was a pretty easy case so they managed to wrap it up within the day. Catherine was sitting in her office when Steve came back.

"Hey Cath," Steve greeted as he walked in.

"Hey Steve, he confessed?"

"Yep he did, case closed. How was your first day back?"

"Good. I think it'll help me to be back at work, get my mind off things."

"Alright, just don't rush anything."

"I won't Steve."

"Alright. You ready to go home?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let me just grab my stuff."

Catherine was happy to be home again and see the twins. As soon as Steve and Catherine walked through the door the twins came crawling up to them. Steve and Catherine picked them up and pampered them with kisses.

When Steve went up to bed Catherine was already in bed. She was reading a book when Steve got in the bed. He crawled close to her and placed kisses on her shoulder and worked his way up to her neck. Catherine loved what he was doing. She had missed being with him but she didn't know if she was ready for it.

"Steve."

Steve took the book out of her hands and placed it on her nightstand before turning her over on her back. Steve crashed his lips down on Catherine's. His kisses felt so good. Steve deepened the kiss and moved his tongue over her bottom lip. Catherine eagerly opened her mouth to give him access. Steve kissed her even more when he heard her moan. Steve pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed down her neck. Catherine couldn't help but moan as Steve found her spot. She loved what Steve was doing but something inside her told her to stop. She tried her best to suppress it but she couldn't.

"Steve, stop."

Steve stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong Cath?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

Steve took a deep breath. Every time it was the same. He understood that she was hurting but he missed being with her like this so much. Steve figured it might help her deal with things if they made love again.

"I promise I'll be gently honey."

Catherine never told Steve what the real reason was she didn't want to have sex just yet. She figured she should tell him now. "But what if I get pregnant again, I don't know if I can handle that just yet."

"Is that why you don't wanna have sex?"

Catherine nodded. "I'm afraid I'll lose it again."

"I had no idea you felt this way, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Cus you probably would think it's stupid."

"No, not at all honey. I get why you're saying this. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I know how much it hurt to lose these babies, I don't wanna go through that again."

"Me neither, but that's what I'm afraid off if I get pregnant again."

"You don't know for sure if this will happen again. It wasn't because you did something wrong, it was because of the accident."

"I know, but I just can't help but feel this way. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you have nothing be sorry for. I love you and I miss making love to you but if you're not ready I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I get where this is coming wrong but I miss you. I wanna make love to you again."

"I want that too, I'm just afraid to get pregnant again."

"I may have an idea then. If you really want to make love we can do it at a time you can't get pregnant in your cycle."

"That might be an idea." Catherine grabbed her phone and looked at the cycle calendar. "I'm right in the middle of my period so now won't be a good time. Starting next week would be safe."

"Alright, I guess I can wait one more week," Steve smiled at her. "But only if you're sure you're ready for it. I don't want to push you."

"No, I'm ready Steve I think. It'll be better for me to try having sex again without the change of getting pregnant."

"Alright." Steve gave her one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve gathered her in her arms and together they fell asleep.

…..

The next Monday Steve carried Catherine to their bedroom after they put the babies to sleep. Steve slowly put her down on the bed and lay down on top of her. He kissed her passionately. They just lay there for a while just kissing each other. After a while Steve moved his hands under her shirt. Catherine moaned against his mouth as she felt his hands on her bare skin. Steve slowly pulled her shirt up and took it off. He moved his lips down her neck and kissed her spot.

Catherine tried her best to relax but she couldn't help but feel a bit tensed. She pulled at the hem of Steve shirt and lifted it up over his head. It felt good feel his skin against hers again. Steve kissed her down her body as he reached behind her to unhook her bra. Once free he tossed it aside. Slowly he made his way to her breasts and kissed them. It felt good to feel his mouth on her breasts again. Catherine arched her back as Steve took the nipple in his mouth. She could feel the wetness starting the pool in between her legs. She was still a bit tense but she was starting to feel more relaxed by the minute. Steve lingered on her breasts until he felt her body relax. The tension was now out of Catherine's body and she focused on the pleasure Steve was giving her. The man was always so passionate whenever they made love. If Steve kept sucking her breasts Catherine was sure she was going to come from just that. Steve pressed into her. He felt good, even through 4 layers of clothing. When he started dry humping her Catherine's peak was coming close fast. She pressed Steve's head against her breast. Steve heard her moan and pressed against her a bit harder. He felt her body beginning to quiver. Catherine moaned loudly as she reached her peak.

"Wow," was all that Catherine could speak.

Steve crawled up to her face with a smile and kissed her. Catherine moved her hand over this muscular chest until she reached the waistband of his pants. She undid the button and the zipper and felt Steve sigh against her lips as she did so. His pants had gotten a bit tight. Catherine moved her hand down lower until she found what she was looking for. Without warning she grabbed him hard causing Steve to pull away from the kiss.

"Fuck Cath," Steve cursed.

Catherine smirked at him as she moved her hand inside his boxers and stroked him. Steve lay his head down on her shoulders and enjoyed the feeling she was giving him. After he while he couldn't take it anymore and pushed her hand away. Quickly he took of his pants and boxers and Catherine's pants and panties followed.

"Are you sure you're ready honey?" Steve asked before going any further.

"I am, just be gentle okay."

"Of course."

Steve made sure she was ready for him before he pushed in. He kissed her as he slowly pushed inside of her.

At first it was a bit uncomfortable for Catherine but soon the pleasure took over. They took their time, enjoying the feeling of being together again. The slow moves Steve made felt so sensual to both of them. They made love for an hour before they finally reached their peaks. Exhausted but very content the fell back down on the bed. Once Catherine had regained her breath she crawled over to Steve and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you Steve, that was really nice."

"You're welcome honey. I missed this."

"Me too. It was very good."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Catherine looked at Steve for a while. She was glad they had made love again.

"I love you Steve."

"I love you too Cath."

Catherine gave Steve one more kiss before she put her head down on his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Steve woke up and saw Catherine lying on his chest. He thought back to the night before. He was glad they had made love again. Catherine was slowly starting to heal from losing the babies. It had been a rough few months for them. Steve was just glad that Catherine and the twins hadn't been seriously injured in the accident. Steve pulled her close and snuggled against her, not wanting to go out just yet.

10 minutes later they were interrupted by a cry coming over the baby monitor.

"I'll go," Steve told Catherine and gave her a soft kiss on her head. Steve got out of bed. He put on a shirt and boxers and walked to the twins' room. He found both kids awake. "Good morning my sweeties."

As soon as they heard their father's voice they were begging to be held. Steve first picked up Kye and then Kailani. With the two kids in his arms he walked to the bedroom.

"Look who I have here," Steve spoke as he walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Kye, hey Kailani."

Steve handed Kailani to Catherine and got in the bed next to them with Kye.

"Good morning my little princess," Catherine spoke to Kailani and gave her a kiss.

Steve turned on the TV and together with the kids they watched TV in bed for a while. They were about 10 minutes into the movie they were watching when Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett," Steve answered the phone. "On the way." Steve hung up the phone. "Sorry Cath, I have to go, we have a case."

"It's okay."

Steve handed Kye to Catherine and went to get dressed. Before he left he gave each of them a kiss. Catherine stayed in bed with the kids until the movie had ended. She got dressed and took the kids to their bedroom to get dressed. She put the kids in their chairs as she got breakfast ready. After breakfast she put the kids in their playpen and went to do some laundry.

After doing the laundry Catherine sat on the couch and watch her kids play. She felt relieved now that she and Steve had made love again. It had helped her to deal with everything that had happened. She smiled as she watched the kids play.

….

It was time for the twins 1st birthday today. It was on a Saturday so Steve and Catherine didn't have to go to work. The kids woke up around 8am. Steve and Catherine went to get them.

"Good morning, happy birthday," Steve and Catherine spoke as they walked in.

Steve picked up Kye and Catherine picked up Kailani.

"Happy birthday buddy," Steve told Kye.

"Dadda," Kye replied.

"Did you hear that Cath?" Steve asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yes I did, he said dadda. That's my big boy." Catherine gave him a kiss. "Can you see dadda too Kailani? Say dadda."

"Dadda," Kailani said.

"Good girl."

"You're daddy's little girl," Steve told her as he gave her a kiss.

"I can't believe they are already one year old," Catherine voiced as they were getting the kids dressed.

"I know me neither, it seems like just yesterday that they were born."

"Yeah it does."

"And they are talking now too and pretty soon they'll be walking by themselves too."

"Yeah, they are growing up fast."

Once dressed they took the kids downstairs for breakfast. In the afternoon their family and friends were coming over for the birthday party. It was a hot summer day so they were having the party in the backyard. After they had finished breakfast Steve and Catherine went to get the backyard ready for the party. They put the kids in their playpens outside so they could keep an eye on them while they decorated.

They put up balloons and garlands. They also put up the big pool so the kids could go swimming. They put tables and chairs up for everyone to sit and a table for the drinks and snacks.

After they were done with the decorations Catherine pulled the kids out of their playpens for their presents. Catherine sat with them on the chair as Steve went to get their presents. The kids' eyes went with as they saw Steve with two new bicycles. They wanted to get off Catherine's lap immediately so Catherine brought them over to the bicycles and put them each on one bicycle. The kids squealed with joy as Steve and Catherine pushed them. After a while they started pushing themselves. They protested when Steve and Catherine took them off 30 minutes later to eat lunch.

They put the kids down after lunch for their nap before the guests arrived. As soon as they were out the kids' room Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her.

"The kids are asleep and we have a while before the guests arrive, how about we have some fun until then," Steve suggested with a smirk.

"I like the way you think."

Quickly they walked to the bedroom and took each other's clothes off. In a matter of minutes they were connected together. Steve wasted no time to get into a fast rhythm. It didn't take them long to reach their peaks. Still joined Steve picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He got into the shower and put it on as he pushed Catherine against the wall. Catherine jumped when she felt the cold water on her skin but soon started to giggle as Steve kissed her neck. They made loved once more under the shower before they washed each other. They couldn't help themselves as they pleasured the other with their hands while washing them which led to another round of love making.

They were just done getting dressed when the kids woke up. They dressed them in their birthday outfits and walked downstairs. Just as they got downstairs there was a knock on the door. Steve opened the door and found Mary and Joan there.

"Uncle Steve!" Joan squealed and hugged his leg.

"Hey Joan, hey Mary."

"Hey Steve, Hey Catherine."

"Hey Mary."

"There are my little birthday niece and nephew. Happy birthday." Mary gave both Kye and Kailani a kiss and handed them their present.

Steve and Catherine sat down on the couch with the kids and helped them to open the presents. They both got stuffed koala bear.

"Aw these are cute, thank you Mary," Catherine told her.

"You're welcome."

Over the next 30 minutes the others guest arrived as well. Joan and Grace were in the pool playing. Kye and Kailani wanted to go in too so Catherine went to changed them into their swimsuits and changed into her swimsuit as well. Together with Grace and Joan she played with the twins in the pool.

"I can't believe they are already one year old," Danny told Steve as he sipped from his bear.

"I know me neither. I feel so lucky to have them and Catherine."

"Yeah, you 4 seem really happy together."

"Yeah we are. Losing the babies has just brought us closer together."

The twins protested when Catherine got them out of the water.

"We're going to get the cake out," Catherine told them and they stopped protesting.

Steve and Catherine dried them off and put them in their chairs. Steve went inside and retrieved the cake. Everyone sang happy birthday as Steve brought the cake out. Catherine filmed. Steve brought the cake over to the twins and they did their best to blow out the candles. Eventually they succeeded. Steve pulled the candles out and handed everyone a piece. Kye and Kailani had more cake on their faces and bibs than actually went into their mouths. Catherine cleaned them up.

The twins had a lovely day. They were tired when they guests had left. Steve and Catherine put them in bath before taking them to the bedroom. They were asleep in their cribs before Steve and Catherine left the room.

Steve and Catherine went downstairs and cleaned up outside. Catherine was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when Steve walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They had a lovely day today," Steve spoke.

"Yes they did. They loved their new bicycles."

"Yes they did. It was nice to see them smile all day long."

"Yes it was. I still can't believe that they are actually one year old already."

"I know me neither."

Steve couldn't help but kiss Catherine's neck.

"Steve, not now, I have to finish the dishes."

"They'll still be here later."

"But if we go to bed I don't wanna get out anymore tonight. Just give me 5 minutes."

"Alright."

Steve took out the trash from the party and helped Catherine putting the dishes away. Once they were done Steve scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. He put her down on the bed and lay down on top of her. He wanted to kiss her but Catherine stopped him.

"Steve, there's something I have to tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

"What is it honey?" Steve asked wondering what she was going to tell him.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Steve asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes I am, around 8 weeks along."

Steve smiled at her as he crashed his lips down on hers.

"I love you honey," Steve told her once he was done kissing.

"I love you too honey."

"I can't believe we're having another baby."

"Are you happy about it?"

"Of course I'm happy about it. I'm always happy to have another baby with you."

"Me too, I just hope this time we'll be able to keep it."

"I'm sure we will honey. I can feel it."

"I hope you're right. I can't handle losing another one."

"It's gonna be fine Cath. I promise."

Catherine smiled as she kissed him. Steve eagerly kissed her back. Clothes were quickly discarded and thrown across to room before Steve buried himself inside of her. 2 hours later they lay tangled up basking in the afterglow of their love making. Catherine gave him one more kiss before she snuggled into his chest. Steve put his arms around her and pulled her close. He still couldn't believe that they were having another baby. He was so happy about it. He just hoped this time everything would be okay. He was looking forward to becoming a dad again.

After a while they both fell asleep. The next morning when Steve woke up Catherine wasn't in the bed anymore. He went out to find her and found her in the bathroom hanging above the toilet. He hated seeing her like this but he knew it was because they were having another baby.

"You okay honey?" Steve asked as he held her hair and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just morning sickness."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's all part of being pregnant."

"I know, I just hate seeing you like this."

"I'll be fine honey."

Catherine threw up one more before she rinsed out her mouth and splashed some water in her face. They were about to go back to bed when they heard the twins crying.

"I'll get them," Steve told her and walked to the twins' room. "Good morning you two. You're up early."

"Dada," Kye spoke as Steve picked her up.

"Hey buddy."

Steve gave him a kiss on moved to pick up Kailani. He gave her a kiss too and took them to their bedroom.

"Look who's here mommy."

"Hey, my two little sweeties."

Steve handed Kye off to Catherine and got in the bed next to her with Kailani. Catherine loved mornings like this, just lying in the bed with the twins. Steve put the TV on and together they watched a bit of TV before going out of bed. They sat down at the kitchen table and had breakfast. Steve took the kids to the living room while Catherine cleaned up and went to do some laundry.

Steve looked at his kids and wondered what it would be like when the new baby would be here. He smiled when he pictured a new baby in the house. He was so happy to become a father again. He loved being a father so much. He was always happy to come home at the end of the day so he could see his kids again.

Steve watched as Kye and Kailani played from the couch. Kye pulled himself up at the table and walked round the table till he had reached Steve. He put one hand out and put it on Steve's knee.

"Hey buddy."

Kye smiled at him as he removed his other hand from the table and put it on Steve's knee as well. Kye was all smiles as he used Steve's knees as a drum.

"Having fun buddy?"

Steve pulled him up on his lap and stood him on his leg. He brought him closer and blew kissed on his tummy causing Kye to giggle. Kailani crawled over to Steve and wanted his attention too. Steve pulled her on his lap too and gave both kids tummy kisses.

Catherine peaked around the corner and smiled as she saw Steve with the kids. He really was a great daddy. She put her hands on her stomach and wondered how it would be with the new baby. Steve saw her and smiled at her.

….

Catherine had a doctor's appointment today to determine how far along she actually was. Steve and the twins went with her.

"Good morning Mrs. McGarrett," the doctor greeted her as they walked in.

"Good morning doctor."

"And I believe these two just turned one."

"Yes they have."

They sat down on the chairs.

"I've got your test results here. You are 9 weeks pregnant right now. How are you doing so far?"

"I'm okay, just a bit morning sickness. But I'm afraid to lose the baby again."

"I understand. But what happened last time was not your fault. You were in an accident. There's nothing medically wrong with you so there's a good change you will keep this baby."

"I hope so, I can't lose another baby."

"We'll make sure that everything is okay, but there are no guarantees."

"I understand."

"Shall we go see what the little baby is up to?"

Catherine and Steve followed the doctor to the exam room. Catherine handed Kailani to Steve and she went to change. She came out in a hospital gown and she lay down on the table. The doctor put a type of condom on the wand, fired up the machine and pushed the wand inside Catherine's vagina. The doctor moved it around until she found the baby.

"There is it," the doctor spoke as she pointed to the screen.

Catherine and Steve both watched with a smile on their faces. They saw their little baby. There was a new baby growing inside Catherine.

"The baby looks fine so far, it's positioned nicely in your womb. I'll give you your first picture and then I'll see you in three weeks."

The doctor pressed some buttons on the keyboard before pulling the wand out. Catherine went to get dressed again. The doctor handed the picture to Steve and they made an appointment on the way out.

"I can't believe that there's another baby growing inside of you," Steve told her as they were in the car.

"I know me neither. I hope we'll be able to keep it this time."

"I'm sure of it honey. This feels good."

"I hope you're right."

Steve dropped Catherine off at home before going to work. Catherine sat outside while the kids played on their play mats. She looked at the ultrasound picture. There was another baby growing inside of her. She was happy to be pregnant but she was also scared that she would lose this baby. She really hoped she wouldn't lose it, she wouldn't be able to handle losing another baby. She looked at Kye and Kailani and thought back to when she was pregnant with them. She remembered when she found out she was pregnant, she was so happy. Than they learned they were having twins. Sure it wasn't easy when the twins were just born but they handled it pretty well. And they are so cute. She remembered seeing them for the first time and holding them in her arms. It was the most beautiful moment in the world, she was so happy to share that with Steve. She really wanted another baby and she hoped that it would be this baby. She put her hands on her stomach and watched Kye and Kailani playing. She wondered how they would be with another baby here.

Just before 6pm Steve came home. He walked outside to where Catherine was.

"There's my beautiful pregnant wife," Steve spoke as he walked outside.

Catherine turned to him and smiled. "Hey honey."

Steve gave her a kiss and put his hand on her stomach. "How was your day?"

"Fine, quiet. Yours?"

"Quiet. Just a bunch of paperwork."

"Dada," Kailani squealed as she crawled over to Steve.

"Hey sweetie," Steve replied as he picked her up and gave her kisses. "Daddy missed you."

"Dada."

"Daddy loves you. Can you see mama too? Say mama."

"Dada."

"No mama, say mama."

"Dada."

"It's okay Steve, she'll say mama soon enough." Catherine stood up. "I'm gonna go prepare dinner."

"I'll stay out here and just play with the kids."

Steve took Kailani over to where Kye was and sat with them as they played on their play mats.

Catherine looked out of the kitchen window and saw Steve with their kids. He was such a great daddy. He absolutely loved being a dad and the kids loved him. Catherine smiled as she watched them play.

They had dinner and put the kids in bath before taking them to bed.

"Goodnight munchkins," Steve spoke before they exited the room. "I'm just gonna go for a swim, if that's okay with you."

"That's perfectly fine."

Steve gave her a kiss before he disappeared into their bedroom to go change.

Catherine was sitting in the chairs near the beach when Steve came back 30 minutes later. Catherine watched as he game out of the water.

'Damn, that man looks so good,' Catherine thought as she watched Steve. His abs were just so perfect. The water even made his torso looked even more beautiful. Catherine's hormones were definitely already in overdrive.

"Hey honey," Steve spoke as he saw Catherine walked up to him.

Catherine didn't respond. She crashed her lips down on his. Steve put his arms around her and pulled her closer. Catherine lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Steve held her as he walked them inside. Steve could feel Catherine's desire. He tore his lips away from hers and moved down to her neck.

"Steve," Catherine moaned as he found her spot.

Catherine knew she wasn't going to make it upstairs.

"Steve, table."

"I love this side of you," Steve smirked at her.

"Just shut up and hurry up."

Steve quickly took their clothes off and used his fingers on her as he kissed her breasts. Catherine felt already on edge and Steve had hardly done anything. It didn't take her long before she reached her peak. Once she came down from her high she grabbed Steve and pushed him inside of her.

"Oh god Cath," Steve cursed.

"I just want you."

"I can feel that."

They made love on the table their before Steve carried them upstairs without pulling out of her. He turned on the shower and got in with Catherine.

"Oh Steve, you know exactly what I like."

"I'm supposed to, you're my wife."

Steve pushed her against the wall and started moving again.

Without drying off Steve stepped out the shower with Catherine after she had reached two more peaks and he one. He carried her to their bedroom and fell down on the bed with her.

They made loved for hours until they were both too tired.

"Wow, that was just wow…." Catherine uttered.

"Yeah it was. How many times did you?"

"I don't know, I lost count."

"I really love this side of you."

"I can't help it. My hormones are acting up."

"Oh I know."

Catherine turned over to him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Catherine snuggled in his arms and together they fell asleep.

….

Steve and Catherine were called in early for a case. Steve already went while Catherine waited for Lauren.

"Thank you for coming so early," Catherine told Lauren as she walked in.

"It's no problem. I understand."

"Thank you. The kids are still asleep, so if you want you go get some more sleep too."

"That's fine."

Catherine left for work as well. When she got to the office she called Steve.

"Hey Cath," Steve answered the phone.

"Hey Steve, I'm at the office. Is there something you need me to run down?"

"Yes, I'll send you some pictures, need some facial reg on them."

"I'm on it."

Catherine hung up on the phone and waited for the pictures. Once the pictures were in she started working on the computer.

30 minutes later the rest of the team was back at the office.

"You've got something Cath?" Steve asked as they walked in.

"Yes, I have facial reg on 2 of your guys. Hachiro and Kaito Saito, they have connections to the Yakuza."

"The Yakuza?" Steve repeated.

"Yes, they arrived in Honolulu yesterday afternoon. A cab picked them up and at the airport and brought them to this address," Catherine spoke as she pulled up a picture of the house.

"That's one of Wo Fat's old houses," Steve stated.

"Why would they go to one of Wo Fat's houses?" Danny questioned. "Wo Fat's dead."

"Let's go see if we can find something there."

Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono left for the house while Catherine did some more research on the case.

"Is something wrong with Catherine?" Danny asked when he and Steve were in the car.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just cus she's staying at the office for the last few days and not going out in the field with us."

"She's fine Danny, we need someone at the office too who's running searches."

"I know, usually Kono does that."

"Now Catherine does it. She's fine Danny, I can assure you."

"If you say so, I still feel like there's something more."

"That's your feeling. There's nothing more." Steve hated to lie to Danny but they had agreed not to tell anyone until she was in her second trimester.

"Alright." Danny let it go for now but he knew there was more to it.

Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono cleared the house, no one was there, so they started snooping around the place to see if they could find anything. They searched the whole place but there was nothing that could help them solve the case. Just as they were leaving the house gunfire erupted. They quickly duck behind their cars and grabbed their guns. They looked in the direction of the gunfire and returned fire. Seconds later they heard a fan speeding off. Steve ran after them and just caught the license plate. He sent the license plate to Catherine for her to check out.

"Everybody good?" Steve asked as he walked back to the house.

"Yeah, I'm good," came the response of the other three.

They bagged the shell casings and bullets before going back to the office. Kono dropped the bullets and casings off at the lab.

It took them about 7 hours before they finally had a lead in the case. The members of the Yakuza supposedly came here for a business deal, which probably went south. They had found the guys they were meeting. The team, minus Catherine, suited up and left for the address Catherine got on them. Danny shot Catherine a questioned look just before they left. She hoped Steve hadn't told him about the baby just yet.

"Jake Robbins! Five-0! Open the door!" Steve yelled as he knocked on the door. There was no answer so Steve knocked again.

Still no answer so Steve kicked in the door and one by one they moved in.

"Jake Robbins! Get your hands up!" Steve yelled at him. Jake put his hands up. "Book'em Danno."

"What?! I didn't do anything."

"No, how about killing two Yakuza members?"

"What? I didn't do that. I'm not stupid enough to kill Yakuza. If I had I wouldn't be sitting here."

Steve and Danny took him to interrogation.

"If you didn't kill them who did?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea okay. I admit, I did meet them yesterday for a business deal but they were alive when I left. I swear."

"What was the business about?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Buddy, you're facing murder chargers, it would be best if you would cooperate with us," Danny told him.

"They came to me for some weapons. They needed weapons for their business here in Hawaii. That's all. I met with them, they paid me and I gave them the weapons and I left."

"Maybe you shot them first and took the weapons back with you," Steve spoke.

"I'm not stupid enough to kill Yakuza. I would be dead if I did that."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone who wanted to have the weapons too."

Steve and Danny left the room.

"Hey, can I go?"

"No," Steve replied before exiting the room.

"Do you have something?" Steve asked as they walked into the office.

"Jake seems to be telling the truth. I got the footage of the security cams just outside the house."

Catherine played the video and they saw Jake leaving with a briefcase and a little later the Yakuza members came out with a big crate.

"I followed the van to a parking lot in Waikiki. They loaded the crate into a truck. I lost the truck somewhere but I did get a license plate and a name and address for you."

"Good work Cath."

The team left and went to the address. Gunfire erupted as soon as they walked up to the house. They returned fire. A few minutes later the gunfire stopped and the team moved in. One of the guys was still alive. Kono and Chin found the crate with weapons. The guy that was still alive wasn't too badly injured.

"Where did you get the weapons from?" Steve asked.

"We bought them."

"See what I'm thinking is you killed two Yakuza members for it and then took the weapons."

"Hell no."

"Steve, I found this, it's the same caliber as the bullet that killed them and shot at us," Danny interjected.

"If that gun matches the bullets we found you're gonna go away for a long time."

Kono brought the gun to the lab and it turned out if was the gun that was used to kill the Yakuza members and the gun that shot at the team. They matched the fingerprints to the guy they had in custody. The case was closed.

Steve finished up his paperwork before he and Catherine went home.

"Hey Lauren," Catherine greeted as they walked in.

"Hey you two, finished with the case?"

"Yes we did. How were the kids?"

"Two little angels. They slept for about an hour after you left."

"That's good."

They watched as Kye and Kailani came crawling over to them.

"Hey sweeties," Catherine spoke as she sat down on her knees.

Once the kids had reached her she picked them up and gave them kisses.

"Thank you for coming so early Lauren," Steve told him.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Steve showed her out and disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner. Catherine sat on the floor in the living room and played with the kids. Suddenly Steve heard a loud crash follow by a cry coming from the living room.


End file.
